Learning to Live
by xxdolphingirl17xx
Summary: Elena's whole life changed in an instant. She leaves New York and heads to New Orleans for a new life. Can she find happiness there? Not set in TVD just the character's names and some personalities AU. Chapter 15 posted :) I stink at summaries. Please give it a chance :) PS Thanks for reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I gave up on my other story. Not such a good plot plus no one was reviewing so I'm going to try something new :) **

Chapter 1: Change

Elena woke up a little happier this morning than usual. Today was the start of her new life. In exactly one month she would be leaving for college. She still had to talk with her dad about financials but she was still excited. She was finally getting out of this horrible place. No more over-protective parents or unfriendly people. She was moving from a big town back to a small town where she belonged. Her new school wasn't expensive but she still had a hard time finding the money to pay. She didn't care if she had to work to put herself through it, she was leaving. There was nothing here for her. Although it was a big town with lots of stuff, she didn't belong. Nobody liked her here. She had absolutely no friends because her parents insisted on putting her in online school. After her older brother left for the military her parents suddenly closed in on her. They didn't want anything to happen to her. She knew they loved her, it's just that sometimes they're love was a little over-bearing.

Elena went through her day smiling. She cleaned her room out waiting for her dad to get home from work. Her mom insisted they have a family meeting tonight. Elena didn't care, she was just too happy to be bothered. Her dad came home around 5 and sat at the table drinking. Elena knew something was wrong, he had been drinking a lot lately and he only did that when he was stressed.

"Elena, dear we need to talk now." Her mother said looking down.

"Of course mom. What's up?" Elena replied going to sit down across from her dad.

"You're father and I love you very much…but…" Miranda said tears coming.

"Mom what's going on?" Elena asked rather confused.

"Elena we uh…w-we…" Miranda said before sitting down looking tired.

"We're getting divorced. And we don't have the money for you to go to college. You're going to have to stay here and get a job." Grayson said rather annoyed.

Elena laughed but then looked at her parents. "What are you talking about you guys love each other."

"No. Elena we don't. You're mother and I are separating for different reasons that don't concern you." Grayson said rolling his eyes. Elena looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Okay look Elena sweetie, I know this is hard but you have to unders-" Miranda tried to say.

"Wait. What did you say about college? Elena said looking hard at her father.

"Uh you can't go. We need you to stay here and get a job." Grayson said looking at her like she was deaf.

"No. You promised me. You said I could leave. Can't you just fly me out there? I mean I have money saved I can use that and then-" Elena said coming up with ideas.

"No." Grayson and Miranda said at the same time. _"That was odd"_ she thought to herself.

"Dad please, you don't even have to pay for school I just need the plane ticket." She practically begged.

"I said no Elena. Now you're mother and I are going down to the court house to sign some final paperwork. You can either stay here or come with us." Grayson said getting up and grabbing Miranda's arm.

"I'll stay, thanks so much for running my life." Elena said walking up to her room upset.

"Anytime dear, anytime." Grayson slurred. He'd obviously drinking too much.

Elena walked upstairs as she heard the car pull out of the driveway.

"Worst fucking 'discussion' ever." Elena yelled. She turned her radio up loud and starting undoing the boxes she had just finished packing.

"Damn parents. Just when you think you know them. How could the even get divorced I mean they never fought. Or maybe that's what they we're doing when they would lock their door." She questioned out loud. _"great now I'm talking to myself." _She started to get tears in her eyes.

"Now I can never leave, I didn't want to start my life out here." She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She fell asleep crying. She woke up around 11 and looked out the window. Her parent's car wasn't back yet. _"they should be back by now." _She grabbed her phone and saw 4 missed calls. "Wow. Nobody calls me when I'm awake." She said rolling her eyes going to her voicemail.

"_Hello this is Mr. Jake Edwards from Centennial Hills Hospital. I'm calling for Elena Gilbert. Please call this number as soon as possible."_ She dialed the number and a women answered.

"Um hello? My name is Elena I'm calling for Mr. Edwards?" Elena said unsure of herself.

"Oh yes. One second dear." She was put on hold for not even 5 seconds before a man answered.

"Elena Gilbert?" The doctor asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I think it might be best for us to meet somewhere." He said quickly.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked very confused.

"Just meet me at my office in 15 minutes." He said before hanging up.

"Wait! I don't-great. He hung up." She got ready and drove her pickup truck to the hospital. Whatever this was about she was going to find out. She walked over to the secretary.

"Um excuse me ma'am. I'm looking for Jake Edwards office?" She smiled politely

Without even looking up the woman replied. "Down the hall to the left."

"Ok thank you very much." Elena walked down the hall and found his door. She knocked quietly before it swung open.

"Miss Gilbert?" She nodded. "please come in."

"What is this about? Did something happen?" She said fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm sorry to say…but, umm Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were hit but a drunk driver and killed upon impact."

"What?!" She yelled standing up.

"There's more Elena…" He said looking up at her.

"What else could there possible be?" She started to cry.

"When we we're looking up family contacts we found your name listed as their daughter so we brought up you birth certificate..."

"Okay?" She asked getting annoyed. She had just found out her parents died. What the hell was she going to do?

"Miranda and Grayson were not listed. They are not your real parents." The doctor said. Elena say quickly back down.

"What do you mean? That's not even possible. They never said anything." Elena said getting up. Her parents wouldn't lie to her like that.

"I'm sorry Elena but it's true. I looked up your real parents but there are no traces of them." The doctor handed her the birth certificate.

"Only my mother is listed? Isobel Pierce? What the hell?" Elena said staring at the birth certificate. It had her name on it and her birthday. She couldn't believe it. Everything she knew was wrong.

"I'm sorry that is all we have, I just thought you should know." The doctor walked back to his desk.

"Wait. What do I do about my uh…Miranda and Grayson?" She asked looking hurt.

"Since you are not their legal daughter you're not required to do anything. Miranda's parents have been informed and they are preparing a funeral. You don't have to do anything." Mr. Edwards said.

"But what about their house? My room?" She remembered.

"I suggest you get out of town, there are a lot of legal things to be done. And the house is no longer your families. Do you have any money?" He said warmly.

"Um yeah, I saved for college." She said thinking about just leaving this god forsaken place.

"Use that and get out of here. Go start your new life." He smiled.

"Um thanks. I think." She turned around and left with the new information she had gathered.

Being as that she didn't have any friends she went straight back to her house and started looking at plane tickets. She had to leave. Maybe all this was a sign. She bought a one way ticket to New Orleans in 3 hours. Maybe she could start a new life there, on the opposite side of the country.

In only a few hours she had lost her parents, who weren't her real parents and found out her name, was Elena Pierce. Could this possibly get any worse? She packed her bags and headed for the airport. She was never going to come back. Ever.

**Hey guys thanks for reading this! I don't own TVD or the characters I'm just using their names. If I owned TVD trust me, Damon and Elena would be together forever. :) I'll post the next chapter tomorrow :) But if I get at least 1 review I'll update tonight! :) Bye lovelies! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**Thank you for making it to Chapter 2! I hope you like it xD**

**Chapter 2: New Home**

Elena arrived in New Orleans the next day. From there she took her truck that was shipped and drove to Monroe. She thought that, that would be a nice place to live. She wanted something small and quiet. She pulled up to a cafe with a hiring sign in the window.

"Um Excuse me?" Elena asked the girl behind the counter.

"What can I help you with hun?" The blonde looked up.

"Is your manager or owner available?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure hun, right round' the corner, Caroline by the way." She reached her hand out to shake. "You're new, haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Yeah I just moved here. Elena" She shook Caroline's hand. "Hey do you know where I could find an apartment or something?" She asked Caroline.

"Actually me and my friend were looking for a roommate. Meet us at this address in about an hour." Caroline said writing the address down.

"Wow thanks!" Elena said excited. Caroline smiled and went back to cleaning the counters.

She found the door that said manager and she knocked. "Come on in!" A man yelled. She pushed the door open to find a man in his late 30's looking at papers on his desk. "Can I help you with something ma'am?"

"Um yeah, I was wondering if you're still hiring? I saw the sign in your window. I'm new in town and I don't have a lot of experience but I'm a hard worker. If you can just show me what to do I can pick it up pretty quick." She said rather quickly.

He laughed. "What's your name darling?"

"Elena Gil-I mean Pierce. Elena Pierce" She decided last minute. She was staring over right?

"Well Miss Pierce my name is Alaric Saltzman. And yes we are still hiring." He shook her hand.

Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's great! Do you think I could apply please?" She smiled sweetly.

"I like you Elena, and I can tell you're new though. You've got the job. I've been having a hard time finding someone to fill the job with and you seem like you need a fresh start." Elena looked at him, _"How could he even know that?" _"You can start tomorrow. I'm sure you've met Caroline." He gestured to the door. Elena turned around when she heard Caroline walk through the door.

"Oh yes, we've met." Elena smiled at Caroline.

"Yes we have! Ric did you hire her?" Caroline asked putting an arm around Elena's shoulders.

"As a matter of fact yes. I need you to train her today. She starts tomorrow." Alaric looked at Caroline.

"Course! I'd love to train her! Let's go grab your lovely new uniform!" Caroline said the last part a bit sarcastic.

"The uniforms aren't exactly the nicest outfits, but they work, Caroline." He said her name through gritted teeth. Caroline laughed.

"Oh come on Ric, I'm just playing around, don't be so grumpy." Caroline said nudging Alaric.

"You'll have to excuse Caroline she can be a little, how do you say it?"

"Annoying?"

"Precisely!" Ric beamed.

"Ok guys. Let's just move on! You guys act like an old married couple." Elena laughed.

"Eww. No. Definitely not married. Brother sister? That I can handle." Caroline said squishing her eyebrows together. Ric just rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"What have I done?" Ric said shaking his head smiling. "Don't make me regret hiring you Elena!" with that he walked out the door.

"Great now that he's gone we can party!" Caroline teased starting to dance.

"HEARD THAT!" Ric shouted from the front. Both girls laughed.

"Ok 'lena let's get you trained like the boss requested." She smirked. "It's not that hard really I mean you've at least gone to a restaurant and seen a waitress before right?" Elena nodded. "Great! All trained then." Elena laughed. She liked Caroline.

"Now my friend Bonnie is here and if you're still looking for a place to stay…?

"Yes! Of course!" Elena said quickly.

"Great! Let's go meet Bon-Bon." Caroline said linking arms with Elena.

They walked to the front where a dark skinned girl sat.

"Bonnie!" Caroline went to hug the girl.

"Caroline whose this?" Bonnie pointed at Elena.

"That's our new roommate. Elena. Elena Bonnie. Bonnie Elena." Caroline grabbed the girl's hands and put them together for them to shake before she walked off. They laughed.

"Is she always like that?" Elena laughed.

"'fraid so." Bonnie smiled. "So are you new in town?"

"Yeah I'm from New York." Elena said sitting down.

"New York? Why does one move from New York to Monroe, Louisiana of all places?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"It's kinda a long story." Elena said looking down.

"Well if you're going to be living with me I suggest you tell." Bonnie said looking straight at her.

"Um ok. Well I had never really liked the city and planned on leaving after high school for college. But one moment my parents are telling me they're getting divorced and don't have money for college. Next I found out they're dead and they weren't actually my parents." Elena said angry that Miranda and Grayson lied to her.

"Oh my god Elena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude! I didn't know!" Bonnie said squeezing Elena.

"Oh it's fine. I mean they lied to me for 18 years, right? I don't think it's actually set in that they're gone though. I still feel like they're going to be calling me yelling at me for not telling them where I am." Elena said looking up at Bonnie.

"I don't understand but I'll be there for you." Bonnie smiled. Elena smiled too. In only a day she had gone from having known only her family to having two new friends and a new job.

After the girls talked a little while more they headed to Caroline and Bonnies house. They had a pretty big house. Elena could see why they would need another roommate. The price on this thing had to be huge.

"Well this is it." Caroline said unlocking the door.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" Elena said looking around.

"I'm glad you like it. Your room is going to be upstairs second door on the right. Just pay a 3rd of the rent and we're all good!"

"I can't thank you guys enough. This is so amazing." Elena smiled before heading upstairs.

"We're ordering pizza for dinner!" Bonnie shouted upstairs.

"Okay that sounds fantastic!" She yelled back. She sat her suitcase down on her bed and pulled out the remaining money she had. She placed it in a plastic baggie and put it in under the mattress. _"Don't even want to risk losing that." _She thought to herself. She started unpacking before she heard the doorbell ring and Bonnie yelled for her to get it. She ran downstairs and swung open the door.

She saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. Not that she had seen many guys in the four corners of her room. But she was sure he was hotter than any guy back in New York. He had blue eyes as blue as the ocean and raven black hair. The boy also had cheek bones as sharp as nice and an evil smirk on his face. He had a black leather jacket on with dark pants and a white t-shirt, he was also carrying a biker helmet. _"He probably has a motorcycle_". She couldn't see his arms all that well but she could tell he was muscular. He definitely had abs that probably let to a v-line that pointed all the way to- Elena snapped out of her trance when registered that he was talking.

"Hi there." They boy smirked.

"Uh hi? Can I help you?" She recovered quickly hoping he didn't notice.

"I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett? I assume you must be the new roommate."

"Um yeah. I'll go get Bonnie." She said turning around before she was grabbed by the arm.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name." He smiled devilishly.

"It's Elena Pierce." He looked taking aback by that name. _"Pierce? She can't be a Pierce."_ "It's nice to meet you _Elena. _I'm Damon Salvatore" The way her name rolled of her tongue gave her chills. She turned around and called for Bonnie.

"Bonnie? A man named Damon is here for you." Bonnie rolled her eyes. _"Great just who I wanted to see."_ "Thank you Elena." She got up and went to the door to find Damon standing inside.

"Bonnie it's a pleasure, as always." He pretended to bow.

"Oh shut up Damon, what do you want?" Bonnie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you know Bon-Bon." Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Damon. I don't have the money right now, just a few more days." She pleaded.

Damon looked hard at her. "You know what happens when people don't pay me back Bonnie. I've extended your payment for a long time now as a gift due to our past, but this is pushing it. You shouldn't have borrowed so much if you couldn't handle paying it back."

"Our past? Damon couldn't you just admit that we were friends? Or is that just too sentimental for the tough _Damon Salvatore_?" Damon raised both his eyebrows.

"I don't think I'd take that tone with me missy. Have the money by Friday. Or else." With that he turned around and head out the door. Bonnie let out a breath as Caroline walked in.

"Bonnie was that Damon?" She said looking concerned.

"Yeah, I may have borrowed some money." Bonnie said looking down.

"BONNIE! You know what he did to the _Pierce_ family. You can't trust him. Why would you do that?" Caroline whispered throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know Caroline but my dad needed the money, I had to. Please help me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Bonnie promise me you won't make any more deals with him. He's dangerous!" Caroline warned her friend.

"I promise Caroline. Are you going to help me or not?" Bonnie said looking at her friend sadly.

"I'll help you Bonnie, but you need to be careful. You don't want to end up like Isobel." She said.

Elena was walking by when she heard the last part of their conversation. _"Pierce family? Wait. That is my name, what happened to them?" _She ran back into the kitchen as the girls walked in carrying the pizza.

"Let's eat!" Caroline said grabbing the plates and cups.

"I'm starving!" Bonnie said.

Something was going on and Elena was determined to find out what it was. She had to figure out about this Damon guy and what he did to the Pierce's.

**Well lovelies, I didn't get 2 reviews but I got to followers! This is for you guys :) Please review. What do you think Damon did? Will Elena find out? **

**Next Chapter: Elena's first day at work and somebody mysterious shows up…and he's taken an interest in Elena.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TVD or the characters, just the plot :)**

**Chapter 3: First Day**

Elena woke up the next morning determined to have a great start to her new life. She found her uniform on a chair in her room. _"Caroline must have put it there." _She thought. She grabbed it walked to her own bathroom. She took a quick shower and then put her hair in a high pony tail. She applied a little make up and then got dressed. She smelt something delicious so she headed downstairs.

"Oh my god! What's that smell? It's amazing!" Elena said walking in the kitchen.

Bonnie looked up from her book. "Caroline made pancakes. She must really like you because she never makes me breakfast." She said with a pouty face. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie we have to make Elena feel welcome!"

"Caroline you didn't have to make breakfast just because I'm here, but thank you very much! I love pancakes" Elena beamed. She walked over and grabbed a plate with some coffee.

"Mmm! Caroline this is amazing!" Elena said with her mouth full. Caroline laughed. "Thank you Elena."

"Well you two, I have to get to work. See you tonight!" Bonnie said getting up to leave

"Are you excited for you first day of work 'lena?" Caroline asked while eating her own breakfast.

"Yes! I can't wait. I know it's just a waitress job, but my par-…uh…I was really sheltered so I haven't experienced much. But I can start my life now." Elena said looking down.

"Bonnie told me about your parents, I'm sorry. I understand what you're going through though, my dad left when I was little and my mom raised me all by herself. But she died a year ago." Caroline said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Caroline." Elena said feeling bad.

"It's fine. I mean life happens, but you can't focus on the path. You have to move forward. Hey not to change the subject but we're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Caroline said quickly looking up at the clock.

"Don't want to be late on my first day!" Elena said laughing running to get her shoes. They walked out the door and climbed into Elena's truck.

"Thanks for giving me a ride. My car is still in the shop." Caroline said.

"Yeah of course!" Elena replied. She pulled out of the driveway and they headed to the café. They got out and were 3 minutes late.

"Nice of you to show up Miss Pierce and Miss Forbes." Alaric said. Elena didn't even pay attention. She wasn't use to that name yet. Caroline and Elena walked inside and started serving right away. It was only 7 in the morning so not many people were there. Elena saw a cop walk in and sit at the front.

"Hi Sir, can I get you something?" Elena asked politely.

"Black coffee, please. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where Damon Salvatore is would you?" The man asked. Elena poured his coffee and shook her head.

"No sorry. I'm new here, did he do something wrong?" The cop looked at her nervously.

"Uh no. I just need to talk to him. Let me know if you see him. Names Klaus." He shook her hand.

"Elena." She smiled.

"Is Caroline here?" He smiled sweetly.

"I think so. Let me go check." Elena walked around to the back and found Caroline carrying some boxes.

"Hey Caroline, a man named Klaus is looking for you." She handed the boxes to Elena quickly and blushed. She straightened her dress out. "Okay thanks 'Lena!" She said quickly before walking out.

"Okay? Um I got these don't worry!" She laughed. She looked around the front to see Caroline lean over the counter and kiss Klaus. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. _"That explains it."_

A few hours passed and Caroline was taking her break, for the fourth time today. Elena was at cash register counting money. Only two people were in the store at the moment. She thought it would be a pretty easy rest of the day. Then she saw the man with black hair come in.

He came and sat right near her. "Hi Elena, it's nice to see you again." He smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon. Can I get you something?"

"I would like a beer please. And can I talk to Caroline?" He said innocently.

"Yeah sure, here. I'll go get her." Elena walked off to get Caroline. Damon watched her walk away.

"Damon. What do you want?" Caroline came around annoyed.

"I need to talk to you about Elena. How did you find her?" He said seriously.

"Elena? What about her? She's new in town, and my new roommate. Leave her alone Damon, she didn't do anything." Caroline said warning.

"Did you know that she's a Pierce?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"What? I had no idea. Damon leave her alone, please. She doesn't even know anything about her family." Caroline said surprised at what he had just told her.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Damon smirked. "Don't get in my way Caroline." He warned.

"Damon please! She just lost her parents and she has no idea about any of this." Caroline pleaded.

"Caroline! Come here please." She heard Ric yell. She turned back to Damon before leaving. "Damon leave her alone." She said before she ran off. Elena came back around from the back with a few boxes that she was struggling with. Damon got up from his seat and grabbed the one on top before it fell.

"Woa there." Damon smirked.

"Uh thanks." She said looking embarrassed. "What did you and Caroline have to talk about?" She asked curious.

"Oh nothing important" Damon said avoiding the conversation.

"Didn't seem that way." She replied raising her eyebrows. _"He's hiding something." _She thought.

"Well it doesn't concern you missy." He said playfully pointing his finger. "Where are you from Elena?"

She looked at him. _"Why does he care?" _"New York." Damn made a whistle noise.

"Wow. That's far. Why leave all that for some small town?"

"I needed a change after everything with my parents." She let the last part slip on accident.

"What happened with your parents?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"None of your business. Thanks for helping with the boxes but I have to go." Elena walked off. Damon was determined to find out what this girl new, and how Isobel managed to keep her hidden from him. He left a big tip where he was sitting before he left. Elena found Caroline and pulled her to the side.

"Hey Caroline, what's up with that Damon guy? He seems like he's hiding something." Elena asked. Caroline bit her bottom lip.

"Look Elena just stay away from him, okay?"

"But-"

"Elena please, don't worry about it."

"Okay Caroline. Do you still need a ride home?" She asked changing the subject.

"No thanks, Klaus is taking me home." She smiled.

"So are you two together?" Elena asked knowing the answer already.

Caroline blushed. "Yeah. He's really sweet when you get to know him."

Elena rolled her eyes and smirked. "And here I thought you were the tough one."

Caroline playfully hit her arm. "Hey! I am tough. I just really like him." She giggled.

Elena laughed. "Alright haha! I'll see you at home then. I'm just gonna clean up."

"Ok. Bonnie is staying at her dad's house tonight. I might go to Klaus's but I'll let you know."

"Alright see you later." Elena walked back to the front and started cleaning up. An hour later she walked to her truck. She climbed in and tried to start it. "Damn it! I forgot to get gas!" She figured she would just walk home and bring some gas back in the morning. It was a long walk but she didn't mind.

She was about ten minutes into walking when she heard a motorcycle pull up beside her. Without even turning around she knew who it was.

"Hey, you need a ride?" He asked her jumping off his bike.

"No thanks. I don't mind walking." She kept going.

"Elena! You live like an hour from here. Just let me give you a ride."

"I said no-" Elena was cut off by Damon grabbing her and carrying her back to his bike.

"DAMON! PUT ME DOWN!." He just laughed.

"I'm giving you a ride. No arguing." He handed her his helmet. Elena rolled her eyes but took it.

"Fine. But don't try anything mister." He smirked. "No promises."

She stopped and glared at him. He laughed hard. _"She's so damn cute when she's mad_."

"I promise!" He smiled. "Now come on!" She got on and held on to him tight. She had never been on a motorcycle before. Although it was fun, she was still scared. He pulled up to her house and he let her off. She noticed that all the lights were off. _"Caroline must have gone to Klaus's." _She thought. Damon walked her up to the door.

"Thanks for the ride Damon." Elena said nicely.

"You're welcome Elena." He smiled before turning around to leave. Elena searched for her keys then remembered she had left them in her truck. "Crap." _"I'll just call Caroline to come let me in." _"Of course. No fucking answer."

"Is something wrong?" Damon asked wondering why she hadn't gone inside yet.

"Uh no. Everything's fine. Goodnight!" Elena said sitting on the front porch. And she felt a raindrop. _"Seriously? Rain? Can this get any worse?"_

"Do you want to stay at my place Elena?" Damon offered.

"Umm. No thanks. I'll just stay here." It started pouring. She just sat there.

"Are you always so damn stubborn?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes. I am." Elena said annoyed.

"Come on Elena, you're going to get sick. Just stay at my house and I'll take you back in the morning."

"_I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I stayed with him. He's not some serial killer right?"_

"Uh I guess so. Let's go." She sneezed before climbing back on his bike. They drove back to his house with happen to be almost half an hour away. The rain had stopped but she was still wet. When he pulled up she was surprised. It was huge. Almost like a mansion.

"This is your house?" She asked looking up.

"Yep. It's been passed down through the family."

"Damn. Who else lives here with you?"

"Nobody, just me."

"Oh ok." She said before they walked inside. It was even more beautiful inside.

"Here follow me, I'll show you my room."

"Oh I can just sleep on the couch it's fine."

"Elena come on, I'll give you some fresh clothes. You must be freezing." She nodded. She was cold and really wanted to change. He walked into a room with a king size bed in the middle.

"Here." He handed her some sweatpants and a t-shirt. "You can go take a shower or whatever." He showed her the bathroom before he disappeared downstairs.

**Alright guys! I had to stop there. I already have chapter 4 so if I get 2 reviews I'll post it tonight. Please review guys! I have such a great idea for where this story is going to go. Thank you for my 3 followers. I love you guys! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Here is chapter 4! I really hope you guys like it :D It's only Elena and Damon. :) **

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Elena locked the door and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. _"Damn, this place is huge!" _She turned on the shower and stepped in. She was freezing and the warm water felt amazing.

After a little while she got out and put the clothes on that Damon had given her, the t-shirt was a little big, but the pants fit pretty well. She put her hair up in a messy bun and walked downstairs. Damon was watching a movie in the living room.

"Thanks for the clothes." She said sitting next to him on the couch. He smiled.

"No problem. Are you hungry?" He asked looking at her.

"No. I'm fine, thanks." She said looking at the T.V. "What are you watching?"

"Some horror movie." He said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night!" She said quickly before standing up.

"What? Do you not like scary movies or something?" Damon stood up in her way and smirked.

"Not really. I'm tired Damon. Please let me go." Elena said annoyed.

"Oh come on this one isn't that bad. You'll like it." He said sitting back down.

"_I guess I could watch it, I mean I don't want him to think I'm a whimp._" "Um. Ok I'll watch it." Elena said sitting down. She sat on the opposite side of the couch.

The movie was about half over when some started running from a murderer. The guy grabbed her and Elena screamed. It nearly made Damon jump off the couch.

"What the hell?" He asked laughing. "Does this seriously scare you?" He looked over at Elena who had her face buried in a pillow. He laughed even louder.

"Don't laugh at me!" She smacked him with the pillow. He grabbed it and hit her back. "Hey! That's not-" She was cut off by the girl on the screen screaming. She looked up at the T.V. and a loud thunder sound shook the house. She jumped over to where Damon was and hid in his side. He smirked and started laughing.

"Oh my god Elena, you shouldn't be so scared. It's just a movie." She suddenly realized what she had done. She turned red and got up. "I'm going to bed." She said before running off. Damon just laughed and shook his head. He followed her up the stairs. The lights were off in the bedroom and Elena walked extremely slowly to the bed. She didn't see Damon walk in. He screamed just to scare her and she nearly peed her pants.

"DAMON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Elena screamed at him. Damon couldn't stop laughing.

"Elena! You're such a chicken!" He barely got out. She smacked him with a pillow.

"Hey!" Damon said shocked.

"That's what you get!" She started laughing at his facial expression.

"You'll get punished for that." He grinned evilly.

"What do you m-" She was cut off when he started tickling her.

"Oh my god Damon stop!" She laughed so hard. "Damm-mon please stop!" She had tears she was laughing so hard.

"Do we hit people with pillows Elena?" Damon laughed. "No we do not." He answered his own question before stopping. Elena was taking deep breaths trying to catch her breath.

"You're so mean." Elena pouted. "I can't believe you."

"Oh, come one you enjoyed it." Damon smirked. Elena just rolled her eyes. "I'll be on the couch downstairs."

"Damon seriously I can sleep on the couch. This is your bed." Elena said.

"It's fine Elena you're the guest. If you need anything let me know." Damon said before walking downstairs. Elena laid down but she couldn't sleep. She heard Damon on the phone yelling.

Damon was in his office making phone calls. "Look Bonnie. You have one more day."

"_Damon, just give me a little more time. Things have been rough._"

"I think that's what you said a month ago. You know what happens to people who don't pay me back." Damon warned.

"_Please! I don't have the money right now." _Bonnie begged on the other line.

"Then you know what's...I have to go…" He saw Elena staring at him at the doorway.

"Who was that Damon?" She looked angry.

"Nobody, Elena. Why aren't you asleep?" Damon tried to change the subject."

"I couldn't sleep, does somebody owe you money?" Elena asked.

"Sort of. Someone asked to borrow some money, but now they won't pay up. Don't worry about it Elena." Damon said.

Elena glared at him. "Who?"

Damon smirked. _"Maybe it's best if she knew, might as well hear it from me then someone else._"

"Look Elena, obviously you see that I am rich. I make that money by selling guns. Now when people need money in this town they come to me, but that loan comes with interest. And now you're little friend Bonnie owes me money. She has one day to pay or I start killing the people she loves." Damon said quickly. Hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"That's not funny Damon. Why does everyone lie to me?" Elena said stomping off.

"_What the hell?"_ Damon thought before he ran after her. "Elena, wait!"

"What do you want Damon?" She said annoyed.

"I wasn't lying." Damon said seriously.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I said I wasn't-" Damon was cut off.

"No, I heard you. What do you mean you'll kill people? Have you killed people? Oh my god, you have. What the hell am I doing here. Wait. Why? Why haven't you killed me? I mean were you planning on doing that? I don't know why but I'm not scared. Is that weird?"

Damon smirked. "I'm not going to kill you Elena. I only kill when it is necessary."

"Why would you try to hurt Bonnie? How much did she borrow?" She asked concerned about her new friend.

"80,000." He told her honestly.

"Oh my god. Why the hell would she need that much?" She asked shocked.

"Her dad is in debt and about to lose his house. She didn't want that for him."

"Oh my god Damon! You're going to kill somebody over a fucking house? You're worse than I thought…wait…Caroline and Bonnie were talking about my mother, Isobel, they said that they didn't want to end up like her. What the hell did you do?" She backed away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Elena don't be scared, I didn't do what they thought I did." Damon took a cautious step towards her.

"You're lying to me! You killed her didn't you? I never even got to meet her. Oh my god, how of all places did I chose the one where the man that killed my mother is!" She spat at him.

"Elena I didn't kill your mother!" Damon yelled.

"Then who did?!" She yelled back.

"You have to understand what your mother did…" Damon started

"God Damon, just tell me what happened!" She said impatiently

"Isobel made bad deals with bad people. She made a deal with one of the main gun dealers and it went south. They had been close and there were rumors that she had a child with him but kept her away from him. Once he found out he was furious. He went to find the baby and Isobel when he couldn't find it." Damon finished.

"Why would she hide the baby. Wait. I'm the baby, oh my god." Elena started to hyperventilate. "My father he killed Isobel? Do you know who it is?" Elena asked looking up at him.

"Elena once you know this, everything is going to change. I don't think you're ready for this. You're not going to like this." Damon said hesitantly.

"Damon please, I have to know." Elena said.

"Elena, are you sure?" Damon asked.

"JUST TELL ME!" Elena yelled.

"It's Alaric." Elena gasped. She started breathing really heavy and started crying again. "Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" She started feeling sick to her stomach.

"Elena you have to calm down." Damon tried to reason with her.

"Calm down? Within a week my entire life has turned upside down. My parents died, I found out I was adopted, illegally at that. And my mother is dead. And my father, fuck, my father is my boss. Who also happens to be an illegal arms seller who kills people, including my mother? How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!" She cried. She fell to her knees with her head in her hands. "I can't do this. What if he kills me?!"

"I won't let him Elena, I promise. You just have to trust me." Damon held her.

**Okay guys that's it for chapter 4! I don't know if you like where I took it. I had something else planned but this came out anyways. I really hope you like it. For you guys that reviewed. Oh my goodness I LOVE YOU! 4 reviews in 1 day xD I FEEL LIKE IT'S CHRISTMAS :D**

**Next Chapter: Damon helps Elena deal with the new information…she might even join Damon's business, but that means giving up everything she knows and is used to. Is she ready for that?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe I have 7 followers! :D Plus 5 reviews! You guys are the best! 3**

**Chapter 5**

Elena fell asleep crying that night. Her entire world had just turned upside down in less than a week. She didn't understand what was happening. Her father, her real father, had killed her mother. She had only held her job for a day, but she knew she wasn't going back. She was not going to work for a psychotic killer. She wondered how many other people Alaric had killed. Did he know that she was his daughter? What if he planned on killing her? She could barely sleep, there were too many thoughts running through her mind. She had to find a way to bring Alaric down. No matter what it took. She woke up when the sun started seeping through the windows. She slowly got up and took a shower and got dressed. Her clothes from the previous day were dry, but she refused to put the uniform back on. She walked downstairs to find Damon in his office.

"Damon?" She said quietly.

"Elena, you're awake. Do you want something to eat?" He asked walking over to her.

"No, I'm fine. I want to talk about Alaric." She said determined.

"Look, I know you're worried about-" He started.

"Damon, I'm not scared of him. I want him to be punished for what he did. God, he killed my mother Damon." She said shaking her head.

"I know that Elena, but you don't understand how ruthless he is. We don't even know if he knows you're his daughter." He said reminding her.

"Please help me Damon, he has to be stopped." She asked him.

"Elena this is a suicide mission. If he finds out that we're trying to get him, he'll kill not only both of us, but everyone we know."

"Fine. Don't help me; I'll just do it by myself." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll help you Elena, I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into." Damon warned.

"Don't worry about me Damon. I can handle myself." She said boldly.

"Is that so?" He smirked. She glared at him. "Elena, do you even know how to fight? I bet you've never even held a gun before." He scoffed. She blushed. That much was true, but she'd do anything it took if it meant stopping her father.

"Then teach me." She said finally.

"It's not that easy, Elena. It can take people years before they learn how to fight." He said brushing her off.

"You said you would help me Damon! Please. I promise I'll work hard." She begged him. He looked at her. He could tell she was serious. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. He had seen this life ruin people. Hell, it had ruined him. But he couldn't just let Elena do it all by herself. He had to help her, but she had to know what she was getting herself into first.

"Elena there is some things you should know before you fully commit to this. Because once you start this life, there is no going back." He warned.

"Alright, but I'm not going to change my mind Damon." She said determined.

"It's going to be dangerous Elena. There are some bad people out there. If you were smart you would leave here and forget this."

"Oh my god Damon. I can't forget any of this! My parents died. My real mother gave me up for god knows why, my real father killed her. I can't just pretend like none of this happened. So if you're going to just keep standing there and trying to scare me, I'll leave. I don't have time for this shit." She said getting tired of his stalling. She watched Damon come towards her and grab her arm. He took her out of the office and down to the basement. When he turned the lights on she gasped.

"What the hell is this?" She asked surprised looking around.

"Storage." He said simply. "Everything that goes in and out of this city comes here first, everything from money to drugs to weapons. You said you weren't scared so here it is." He took her past the main storage that took almost the entire bottom floor of the house to another room. The second room looked like a professional gym. It had everything. The floor was half covered with a mat. There were punching bags of all different sizes on an entire wall. The opposite wall was even more interesting. It looked like a miniature shooting range. It had guns from every shape and size with a target along the wall.

"You need to learn how to fight first. Then we will work with the weapons." Damon said walking over to the mat.

"Wait, right now? I need to go home a change." Elena said looking down at what she was wearing.

"Elena, you don't understand how serious this is, Alaric has people everywhere. Just you being in this town is dangerous. If he finds out that you are his daughter, our fight could be over before it even starts. He owns this town Elena."

"But what about Caroline and Bonnie? They're going to wonder where I am, I have to at least let them know I'm ok." She said trying to reason with him.

"Fine Elena. Call and tell them you'll be staying with me for a while. Just don't tell them why. I have to make a call to Klaus anyways. There should be some clothes in the storage room for you."

"Klaus, Caroline's boyfriend? Why do you need to call him?" Damon laughed. _"She has so much to learn."_

"Klaus is my partner but he is secretly working for Ric. We have been trying to take down your father for some time now and I want to see if Klaus knows if Ric knows anything about you yet; if he doesn't that will make things a whole lot easier." Damon said walking out.

Elena grabbed her phone and called Caroline. It rang once before a frantic Caroline answered.

"_Elena?! Where the hell have you been, you're late for work. Ric isn't happy." _

"I know Caroline, I ran out of gas last night and had to walk, then Damon gave-"

"_You rode with Damon? I thought I said you should stay away from him Elena."_

"It was about to rain Caroline, he's not that bad, he's actually really funny and sweet…"

"_OH MY GOD ELENA! You're not falling for him are you?!" _

"What?! NO! He's just helping me with some stuff. I called to tell you that I'm going to be staying with him for a while."

"_Elena, he's dangerous._"

"Caroline, don't worry, please. I'll call you."

"_Alright Elena. Just be careful. Please." _After that Elena hung up. She didn't feel like arguing. She walked into the storage room and found where the clothes that Damon was talking about were. She grabbed them and ran back upstairs. The whole room freaked her out. Damon was still talking on the phone when she got upstairs. She walked to the bathroom in Damon's room. She pulled off the sweats and put the dark jeans on. She replaced the t-shirt with a red-tank top and leather jacket. She also found a pair of black combat boots and put those on. She put her hair up in a high pony-tail for now. She admired herself in the mirror. For the first time in her life she felt like she had a purpose. She knew that what she was doing was dangerous, but she had to do it. She had to find out why her father would kill her mother. She was ready to start her new life. No matter what the consequences.

Damon walked upstairs and found Elena looking at herself in the mirror. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he saw her. If he wasn't careful he was going to fall for this girl, and fast.

"Ready to start training?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Elena smirked back before they headed down to the basement.

**Alright lovelies, that's chapter 5. I was kinda rushed to right this. I hope it doesn't suck too bad :/ Please Review. For the 7 followers I have. You are amazing :) and all 5 of you who reviewed love you! Please keep reviewing. I'm really excited for this story :)**

**Next chapter: After 6 months of training, Elena is ready to start on their plan to take Alairc down…Caroline and Bonnie will be in on the fight, but they aren't too excited helping Damon or how close him and Elena have gotten**


	6. Chapter 6: Step Ahead

**OH MY GOSH. 9 FOLLOWERS. You guys are so amazing :) I love every single one of you! 7 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to do that. I really appreciate it XD**

**Chapter 6:**

_6 months later…_

Elena had gotten into a routine. First she would go and get a shower, she was too tired to do it at night, and then she would get dressed and head downstairs. Damon would already be up, either on the phone or down in the basement doing inventory. After about a month Elena had caught on to the business pretty well. Eventually she started handling deals for Damon, although she had to stay out of anything that had to do with her father. After that got taken care of, they would head to the basement and train for the rest of the day. Elena was very weak at first. But she quickly gained strength. Damon thought that she was a natural fighter. When she picked up a gun she shot perfectly. Damon was surprised that she had such aim. She had trouble with moving targets at first and one time gave up. But then she remembered why she was doing this in the first place, after that she was determined to be the best that she could be. They would sometimes work until 3 in the morning. Elena never complained about being tired or sore though. Three months into it, Klaus had accidently brought Caroline to Damon's place not knowing Elena was there. Caroline saw Elena shooting a gun and nearly had a heart attack. But Elena filler her in and Caroline wanted to help, but she still didn't trust Damon. Damon had let Bonnie off the hook because she was Elena's friend, but she still had to pay the money. Eventually she did and the she joined the rest of them. The six of them had gotten very close. They practically became family in only a matter of months. Klaus was still undercover, but Alaric was starting to sense something was up. They had to start their plan right away, but there was a problem. There was no plan.

"Damon?" Elena walked into the kitchen while Damon was reading some papers. He looked up at her and she continued. "I think I'm ready."

"Elena-"He was cut off.

"You keep saying 'not yet Elena. Not yet.' But when? We've been training for 6 months and I'm a better shooter than you!" She said crossing her arms. He smirked. He knew damn well she was better than him but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit that.

"Okay Elena." He said but she kept going.

"And I've gotten so much stronger! And I can just about beat you up if you wouldn't always go so easy on me. Wait. What?!" She said thrilled. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep" He said popping the 'p'. "We just need to figure out a plan, I have no idea what we should do. I mean the only thing we have against him is you." He said gesturing towards her. She came and sat next to him at the small table.

"Klaus said that Alaric has an important shipment coming in from Mexico in 4 days. What if we found a way to stop it from getting to him?" She said throwing out an idea. He thought it was a great idea but knew from experience that the truck would be armed.

"That's a great idea but there is going to be at least 5 armed men, plus the car that follows it with 3." He said looking disappointed. Elena thought a little longer and then smiled big at Damon.

"Klaus will be there though right?" She said and Damon looked at her like she was a genius.

"Oh my god Elena! I didn't even think about that! With Klaus on the inside we will know exactly where they will be dropping it off. If we can find a way to separate them then we can figure a way onto the truck. We need to get everybody over here." He said dialing Klaus.

"I'll call Bonnie and Caroline." But before she could get up Damon grabbed her arm and she looked at his grave face.

He mouthed "Alaric" to her. She gasped. She sat down quietly while Damon put it on speakerphone.

"_Hello Damon."_

"What are you doing with Klaus's phone Ric?" Damon said trying to sound normal.

"_Let's see. Why are you hiding my daughter from me?" He said in monotone._

Damon scoffed. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"_Oh, but I think you do. Hello Elena." _Elena's eyes opened wide and she looked at Damon who put a finger to his mouth.

"Elena isn't here Ric. Where is Klaus?" Damon said acting cool.

"_I would think after our many years of friendship, you would know not to lie to me Damon. After everything I taught you." Alaric pretended to sound hurt._

"What do you want with Elena?" Damon asked.

"_Well I would like to formally meet my daughter, now is that too much to ask?" He sounded fake._

"It is after what you did to Isobel." Damon challenged. He heard Alaric slam something and it made Elena jump.

"_Either you will hand Elena over or I will kill you're little friends." He said with a smooth voice after calming down._

Damon saw the way Elena looked at him. "What do you mean 'friends'?"

"_Oh I didn't tell you? Say hello Caroline." "ELENA, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM." _Elena heard a smack before tears started coming out of her eyes. "_I'll be expecting your call Damon." _With that he hung up.

"Oh my god Damon, he has Caroline!" She said putting her head in her hands, "I have to go. Or he'll kill them!"

Damon stood up quickly and brushed a hand through his hair. "Elena you're not going anywhere, I won't let him hurt you, if you go he WILL kill you."

"We don't have any other choice." She said standing up with him. Damon started pacing.

"There has to be something we can do, I'm not letting you go!" Damon said angry. Elena wasn't sure why he was so angry. He had only known her for 6 months.

"Damon it's ok. It's the only way we can get them back, you know for yourself how dangerous he is." She said walking over to him.

"I don't care Elena. You're not going." He gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm not letting you die."

"Damon-"She started but was cut off when he grabbed her and crashed his lips on hers.

**Oh snap! So Elena is different now. She has friends and she is ready to take Ric down but he got them first! Then the ending! OMG was that too soon? Please review XD **

**Next chapter: Damon and Elena try to figure a way to get their friends back, but Elena wants to just give herself up. Damon isn't going to allow it though. **


	7. Chapter 7: Firsts

**I can't believe I have 11 followers :D I love you all so much so I decided to include you in this so everyone knows how amazing you are :) I love you all dearly. For YAZMIN V who has reviewed not once, not twice, but three times. I literally love you :)**

Kymmy2112

TJD23

YAZMIN V

beverlie4055

brittany salvatore 1864

cielxbassy

dreio

hazyangel

klausgirl4055

meigs37

zikae218

**Chapter 7: Firsts**

Elena was in a daze. She had wanted to kiss Damon since the first night she stayed with him. Was he really kissing her right now? This was her first kiss. Was she supposed to do something? She tried to just stop thinking about and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her hard and ran his hands through her hair. His tongue traced her lips begging for permission to enter. She slowly let him in and then she moaned. She had an aching in her stomach and she just wanted more. His hands started to travel down her back and he gently squeezed her butt. Their tongues were fighting for dominance while Damon picked Elena up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Damon carried her to his desk and set her on top. He quickly took her jacket off and she let her hands travel under his dark grey t-shirt and start to lift it up. His lips left hers and started to travel down her neck. He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and her head fell back. He travelled even lower and nipped at the flesh between her neck and shoulder. She bit her bottom lip before she pulled Damon back up to her so she could feel his lips on her again. He grinned during the kiss and it made her blush. When she felt his hands start to lift up her white tank-top she pulled back and she quickly hopped off the desk.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Damon asked confused.

"I…uh…I have to go." She stammered. He scoffed.

"Weren't we kind of doing something? And where do you have to go?" He asked putting his shirt back on.

"I have to-…I just can't do what you want me to. I'm sorry Damon." She looked at her feet.

He walked over to her and gently grabbed her face. She looked up at his blue eyes. "Elena it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I get it that you're not ready."

"That was my first kiss." She whispered. He smiled sweetly.

"I figured." She looked at him with a 'how did you know' face. He simply leaned in and captured her lips quickly before pulling away.

"We need to focus on getting Caroline and Klaus back first." She reminded him.

"I know. I'm not sure what to do. When Alaric wants something, he usually gets it." He said taking her hand and walking over to his desk. "And he wants you, which isn't going to happen. First we need to figure out how he knew about Klaus. The only people that knew he was undercover were me, you, Caroline, and Bonnie."

"Well it wasn't me, obviously, and he took Caroline, doesn't make sense that he would take the person-wait. Oh my god…Bonnie." She said grabbing her phone. Damon looked at her confused until he heard the girl answer the phone.

"_Elena." Bonnie said quietly._

"Bonnie did you-" Elena started.

"_I'm so sorry Elena! He threatened my dad! It was the only way he would leave us alone!" Bonnie defended herself._

"Shit Bonnie! What about your friends? Did you ever stop to think about us?!" Elena sounded hurt more than angry. "Did you tell him about Klaus?"

"_Yes."_

"Why do I feel like there's something else you're hiding?" She could hear the crying on the other line.

"_I may have told him about you." She sniffed._

"BONNIE!" Elena screamed.

"_He already knew Elena." _Bonnie added.

"What?" She was had stopped dead in her tracks.

"_I didn't want him to hurt my dad, so I told him everything I knew. But he said that although he was grateful, he already knew you were his daughter." She said shamefully._

Elena hung up after that. She didn't understand. How long had he known? Why didn't he do anything about it?

"Elena? What's wrong?" Damon said standing there confused.

"It was Bonnie…"

"FUCK! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her! Elena what else is there?" He saw her just standing there.

"My…uh…my dad already knew about me. But why didn't he say anything?" Elena said walking out of the office. She just needed some space to think.

Damon was surprised at the new information. He let Elena leave; she looked like she needed some space. He just went through his things, trying to come up with an idea about how to get their friends back. He spent the rest of the night in his office.

_**4 hours later…**_

"Elena?" Damon was starting to worry. He hadn't heard from Elena for a while and he wanted to make sure she was ok. He saw that her shoes were gone, along with her jacket. _"Shit."_ He thought to himself. He quickly dialed her number only for it to be sent to voicemail. He grabbed his jacket and jumped on his bike to go search for her.

After driving around for nearly a two hours, he went back home. He thought that maybe she would be there. Once he got there he saw Caroline's car. _"That's weird, Alaric-OH MY GOD." _He quickly came to realization and ran into the house to find Klaus and Caroline at his table.

"Please, please tell me she didn't." He begged Klaus, already knowing she had.

"I'm sorry Damon. All we know is that Alaric said he had gotten what he wanted before he let us go." Klaus said walking over to him. Caroline didn't say anything. She just looked at the floor.

_**3 hours earlier…**_

Elena had been walking around the house before she decided what she had to do, even if it cost it her life. She needed answers and she needed to get her friends away from Alaric. She prayed silently that maybe her dad wouldn't kill her before she got what she wanted.

She showed up at the diner and once of Ric's men, Tyler, saw her. Tyler called his boss, and Ric told him what to do. He walked over to Elena and grabbed her arms. He told her to stay silent or he would kill her right on the spot. He then tired her hands and walked her out the back. Elena wasn't surprised; she knew what walking in there would do. But she also knew that Tyler wouldn't kill her, her dad would want that pleasure.

Tyler put her in a dark van with a blindfold and they traveled for about 2 hours until they arrived at their destination. A few men carried Elena out of the van and into the warehouse. She was locked in a room with no light for 30 minutes, she guessed, until she heard the door open. She heard footsteps and suddenly her blindfold was gone.

"Hello Elena…my beautiful daughter." The chilling voice said.

**OMG! What's going to happen to Elena?! Is Damon going to save her in time? Will she get the answers she's looking for?**

**Next Chapter: Damon finds out that Alaric has Elena, and Alaric isn't as nice to her has a father should be…**


	8. Chapter 8: Taken

**OH MY GOODNESS! 12 followers! :) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Please review!**

**Chapter 8: Taken**

Damon didn't even give Klaus a chance to explain before he grabbed his phone and dialed Alaric. He ignored Klaus and Caroline's warnings not to make him angry.

"_Well well well. Look who it is." He said in a menacing tone._

"Look you sick bastard, don't you dare hurt her." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"_Now why would you think I would hurt my only child?" He asked innocently. "Just because you think I killed her mother doesn't mean I would hurt her. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go talk to my darling daughter." _He said before hanging up.

"Wait-"Damon was cut off. He fiercely threw the phone across the room. It smashed the all as he ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell are we going to do?" He thought out loud.

"Damon there's no way of getting her back. Alaric has tons of men surrounding that place." Caroline spoke softly.

"Wait. Do you know where it's at?" He turned to face her.

"Well, kind of. We know it was in an old warehouse. Not far from town." She said quickly.

"Can you show me?" He asked with a new sense of hope.

"Damon that's suicide. His men will kill you, or better yet Alaric himself will kill you." Klaus warned his friends.

"I don't care what it takes; I have to get her back. I'm sure I can get some men to help, nobody likes him in this town. Don't you know a kid named Matt or something that wanted into the business?"

"He's just a kid. You said you don't let teenagers into this world. He's Elena's age." Klaus said reminding him.

"I don't care what I said! Are you going to help me get her back or not?!" Damon roared.

"I'll help you man, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." He said raising two hands in defense.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Before you kill me, I have some questions, _dad._" Elena spit out.

"What do you want to know?" He asked in a menacing tone. Elena looked at him like he was a monster.

"Why in hell did you kill my mother?" She asked angrily.

"It was necessary." He nonchalantly replied. She rolled her eyes as he sat in a chair across from her.

"That doesn't answer my question. You killed my mother. I never even got to meet her." She sounded hurt. She thought for a moment that he looked at her with sympathy but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"She went behind my back." He stated. "She hid her pregnancy from me, and then she gave you away. She didn't want you." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're lying!" She cried. "She was protecting me from you!" His lips formed into a tight line.

"Look, either you're going to listen and believe me or we can move on." He said calmly.

"Why would I ever believe you?!" She yelled.

"Because first of all, I knew where you were all this time." She swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I found you when you turned 3. I didn't want you to be in danger so I let you stay with Miranda and Grayson." He said quietly. Elena just sat there, stunned. "I even made sure you had a college fund."

She gasped. "Oh my god, you knew where I was yet you didn't seem it fit to tell me you were my dad?! I spent my whole life living a lie. And does it look like that worked out?! They're dead, and they wasted my money for college on their stupid divorce."

"I know, and once I found that out I had them killed." He said simply.

"YOU KILLED THEM?!" She screamed. "They had a son! And they were nice people! You are so sick, I may biologically be you daughter, but I swear to you that you will never be my father." She spit at him before she felt a stinging pain on her cheek. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU! I don't care if you like me or not but you WILL NOT speak to me like that." He warned her.

In the last six months she had become stronger not only physically but mentally. She was not about to let her _dad_ get to her.

"Just kill me. Everything I know was a lie, what's the point now?! Just get it over with." She boldly said before looking at him.

He clenched his teeth before standing up and leaning on her chair.

"I'm not going to kill you…right now…I need you to send a message for me." He smirked at her.

"And why on earth would I-" She was cut off by a huge blow to her stomach. It made her cough hysterically. She definitely had a broken rib.

"You will do as I say." He stared at her unmoved. He turned around to leave when he heard her say something.

"And what if I don't." She said feeling brave. He grinned evilly at her.

"Well then, we will just have to make sure you do. Tyler!" She jumped when she heard him scream Tyler's name.

"Yeah boss?" Tyler said running in.

"I need you to tell Rose to bring the needles." Elena looked horrified at Alaric.

"I'm already here." A seductive voice said carrying a big black bag through the door. "How many boss?"

"8." He said furiously. Ross sat the bag down and grabbed a small bottle and a needle. Tyler gasped.

"Ric that much could kill her, she's too small." Tyler said stepping forward.

"Did I ask for your opinion?!" Alaric roared before Tyler said a quick 'no' and left the room. Ric soon left and Rose approached Elena.

"Please…please don't." Elena begged.

"Sorry hun. It's my job." She didn't even look upset. "This might hurt, a lot." She smirked before forcing Elena's head back. She squirmed in the chair but she was still tied to the chair. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and she let out a loud scream. The room started spinning and she felt like she was going to pass out any second. Her head fell to the side and she couldn't move any muscles. Her vision was blurred but she saw someone untying her restraints. She was carried out and thrown in a van. She still couldn't move, all she heard was the sound of an engine. Elena started to panic because she could feel someone pick her up and harshly throw her on the ground. She hit her head on something hard before she finally passed out. Whatever they had injected her with wasn't going to leave her system soon.

_**Back at Damon's…**_

Damon was pacing around his office for hours until he heard Klaus come in.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon yelled at him.

"Maybe you should get out of this house for a while; if we hear anything we'll call you." Klaus said kindly

"I'm sorry man, I just don't know what to do." Damon said tiredly running a hand through his black hair.

"I know, you just need to get out of this house." Damon nodded before grabbing his jacket and keys. He decided to take his light blue Camaro instead of his bike. He just wanted to drive with the top down. He drove past Ric's and cursed him out loud. Then he started to drive towards the lake. He was only 5 minutes from the dock when he saw something lying in the grass. He double checked thinking to himself. _"it can't be…Oh my god, Elena." _He quickly pulled over and ran up to her. She had a bruise on her cheek and a large cut on her forehead. He brushed the hair out of her face before picking her up bridal style and walking back to his car.

He quickly drove home and ran through the door.

"Klaus!" Damon yelled before Caroline and him came walking around the corner and gasped.

"Where did you find her?!" Caroline asked before running to move the pillow off of the couch. Damon put Elena down and covered her in a blanket. Caroline quickly grabbed the first aid kit then cleaned and bandaged her forehead.

"She was in the grass near the lake. She was unconscious." Damon said not taking his eyes off of Elena.

Klaus looked confused. "Why would Alaric just let her go?" he asked suspiciously.

"Maybe she-" Damon was cut off by Elena moaning. She rolled over on her stomach then felt a sharp pain. She turned around on her back then broke out in a sweat. She started breathing heavily then opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring at her.

"D-damon?" She whispered.

"It's me Elena, you're safe…"He said reaching out to stroke her hair before he looked into her eyes. "Elena are you ok? Your eyes, their bloodshot."

"I-I don't f-feel so good." Elena said before weakly standing up and stumbling towards the bathroom. She didn't have time to shut the door before she started fiercely throwing up.

In the living room they all looked at each other strangely before Elena emerged from the bathroom. She felt her eyes getting heavy. Damon barely caught her before she fell unconscious. He carried her back to the couch then walked off to get something to drink with Klaus. They were stopped by Caroline's voice.

"Damon? Klaus? Look at her neck. She has a huge bruise and there is some blood dripping from it."

Damon ran over and examined her. "Holy shit. Ric must have drugged her." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Klaus looked also. "And by the looks of it, it was something extremely strong."

**There is chapter 8! I hope you guys like it :) This is a whole lot longer than the others! Please, please, please keep reviewing they are really keeping me going! XD**

**Chapter 9: Damon doesn't know if Elena is going to make it, the drug the Alaric used was really strong. Klaus and Caroline search for an antidote, but will they find it?! **


	9. Chapter 9: Surviving

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm telling you, being 18 is freaking hard. I hope you guys like this chapter! If I get 4 reviews I'll post new chapter tomorrow :) Thank you for the 12 followers I have! And 4 favorites! I seriously love you guys! 333**

Kymmy2112

casualcrazy

zandilegwija

zikae218

Damon was pacing angrily. Elena had been remained unconscious for at least twelve hours. Caroline had suggested taking her to a hospital, but that idea was quickly shot down. First of all the doctors would ask questions, questions that Damon could not answer. Secondly, he had a pretty good idea what was wrong with her. There was only one person who had a cure, and that person happened to be Alaric. He would have to find a way to get it. Elena wouldn't last long, three days at a max. He wasn't about to lose her. Not a chance in hell. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly about this girl. He'd been with tons of others, but never felt anything. It was only for the sex. But with Elena…there was something different about her. He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. He swung it open before roughly grabbing the person on the other side and dragging them in.

"Please Damon! I'm sorry!" Bonnie exclaimed raising her hands in surrender.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COME HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" He screamed grabbing her throat. He was ready to kill her right on the spot if it hadn't been for Klaus.

"DAMON! Get in here!" Damon's face went pale before he quickly ran to the living room. He automatically thought the worst. But he saw Elena trying to sit up with Caroline's help before she gave up and laid back down.

"She just woke up." Caroline said quietly.

"D-damon? R-ric…he put s-something-" She started coughing up blood. She started crying. "He put something in me. I'm so tire, Damon." She said, her eyelids feeling heavy. Damon was by her side with in seconds. He started rubbing her back.

"Shhh…I know. It's going to be okay." He said trying to be calm. "Just rest Elena. You're going to be okay." Tears were running down her cheeks. "I'm so sc-cared Damon." She barely got out before she started coughing again. Damon didn't know what to do. He saw Bonnie walk in and he glared at her.

"This is ALL your fault!" He yelled. Bonnie just looked down.

"I'm so sorry." She cringed seeing her friend on the couch in so much pain. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt! He promised he wouldn't hurt her." She said ashamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline hissed at Bonnie.

"I still care about Elena, believe it or not." Bonnie defended herself, "I came to make sure she was okay."

"Like hell she is!" Klaus interjected. "Elena is dying…all because you had to go and tell everything to Alaric! You should NOT have trusted him Bonnie!" Bonnie just looked down. She started to say something but stopped when Damon's phone started ringing. They all stared at him. Damon answered it quickly walking in the kitchen.

"_Hello Damon." A calm voice said._

"_ALARIC. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LET HER DIE?!" Damon screamed into the phone._

"_Now, now Damon. Of course I don't want her to die." Ric said cooly._

"_Then give me the damn cure!" Damon yelled._

"_But then you wouldn't learn your lesson." He stated._

"_What the hell would that be?!" He scoffed._

"_That's for me to know and you to, what do they say? Ah. Yes. That's for me to know and you to 'dot,dot,dot'" _

"_She's going to die. And you don't even care. You are a sick man" Damon hissed._

"_ . Damon, I thought by now you would have learned. I have the cure. But it's going to come at a price." _

"_What the fuck do you want?!" Damon heard Elena coughing again and he became angrier. _

"_Calm down. I have a few things I need you to do for me." Ric paused, waiting to hear Damon's response._

"_ENOUGH with the games! What do you want?!" Ric laughed. _

"_So impatient! First off you need to leave your little friend's out of this. In order for you to get the cure you have to do exactly as I say…" Damon just exhaled, waiting for him to finish. "Secondly, your little shipment coming in from Ireland will be re-directed to me." Damon rolled his eyes, already coming up with ways to kill this man. "Now before you get any bright ideas, I have men surrounding you and my daughter. I will know if you try to do ANYTHING." Damon clenched his teeth. "The last thing you have to do is get rid of a certain annoyance of mine…."_

"_NO WAY IN HELL!" Damon screamed. "I am not killing anyone for you!"_

"_Don't be so quick to make a decision. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this one." Ric said evilly._

"_Who is it?" Damon asked through clenched teeth._

"_Jeremy Gilbert."_

"_Elena's brother? Why would he be a problem to you?" Damon asked confused._

"_HE IS NOT HER BROTHER! And it does not concern you." Ric finished. Damon wasn't about to kill someone without all the details._

"_Why do you need him dead?"_

"_Do you want the cure or not? If I'm not mistaken, my little girl only has a couple days left. I suggest you hurry along with your tasks. Once they are completed I will be in contact." Ric finished before he hung up. Damon threw his phone across the room. Ever since Elena came here, everything had turned south for him. He wouldn't even be involved with any of this had it not been for her. But from the first moment he saw her, he knew there was something different about her. And now she was going to die unless he did everything that Alaric wanted. But it'd be a cold day in hell before he would go down without a fight. But he had to be smart about this. Elena didn't have much time left and he needed some help. He was once again taken out of his thoughts when he heard Caroline start crying for Elena to wake up._

"FUCK!" Damon screamed. Klaus walked in looking utterly worn out.

"Damon I can't see how she's going to make it. She's just getting worse." Klaus said sadly. "Was that Alaric?" Damon nodded. "What did he want? Is he going to give us the cure?"

"He wants the shipment from Ireland…and he wants Jeremy Gilbert dead. But he doesn't want you guys involved. I think we need back up. There is no way he's going to keep his word. He won't give us the cure even if we do everything he asks. I'm going to call Stefan. Can you call your siblings? We need all the help me can get, but tell them to keep quiet. Alaric is expecting us not to go down without a fight." Klaus nodded and grabbed his phone walking out of Damon's office. Damon grabbed a burner phone and dialed his brother's number. "Hello?" A voice said hesitantly.

"It's Damon, Stef."

"Oh my god Damon! I haven't heard from you in forever! Why are you calling this number? Is everything okay?" Stefan sounded worried.

"Actually no. I need you to get here as soon as you can. It's Elena."

"Elena? As in Alaric's daughter?" He asked confused. "She's back? Does Katherine know?"

Damon ran his hand through his dark hair. "No. Elena doesn't even know she has a twin."

"I'll be there first thing in the morning brother." Stefan said before hanging up.

**Oh no! Elena has a twin?! How does Damon know this?! What secrets is he keeping? Please review! :) **

**Next Chapter: The reinforcements arrive, along with a surprise guest. How will this person affect the situation? **


	10. Chapter 10: Suprised

Damon hadn't left Elena's side all night. She was sweaty and constantly moaning; she woke up a few times only to start coughing fiercely before falling back asleep. Damon was trying to figure up a plan with his friends. Elijah and Rebekah, Klaus's siblings, arrived shortly after Stefan did. They all say around the living room exhausted.

"Can't we just kill him and get it over with?" Rebekah whined. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Obviously that's what we're trying to do sister!" He sounded annoyed.

"You don't seem to be doing such a great job." She mumbled.

"You know if-" Klaus was cut off.

"ENOUGH! Seriously if you are just going to keep bickering get out! Alaric will see us coming a mile away. I think we need to call Katherine." Elijah sighed.

"Hell no." Rebekah stated. "Do you not remember what she did? She tried to kill all of us! She used to work with Alaric. How do we know she still isn't?"

"I'm pretty sure she left after Ric tried to have her killed." Klaus scoffed. "But if she so much as thinks about double-crossing us again, I will kill her."

"But Elena doesn't know about her. Once we do this it's over. Everything changes." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. "But if we don't do this, she's dead anyway…Just call her. We will just have to explain this to her when she's better." He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice.

"Call who?" A lazy smirk appeared across the strangers face. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "Why wasn't I invited to the party?"

"Katherine." Damon said through clenched teeth. Katherine walked over to him and put her hands on his chest.

"I've missed you Damon." Damon rolled his eyes.

"No. You never cared about me in the first place. You are a manipulative bitch." Damon stated. Katherine placed her hand over her heart.

"That hurts Damon! Can't you possibly get over the fact that I tried to kill you? It's not like I actually did it!" She faked hurt. Damon just shook his head. Katherine continued. "SO! I hear my lovely sister is in town. Anyone care to explain?"

"Alaric had Miranda and Grayson killed. I don't know how she ended up choosing to stay here." Caroline confessed. "He injected her with something until Damon does what he wants him to."

"And what is that exactly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He wants me to kill Jeremy." Katherine laughed. "How is that possibly something to laugh about?" Damon said annoyed.

"Jeremy is already dead. Apparently my father didn't do his homework." Katherine scoffed.

"What?! How is he dead?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"We ran into some trouble in Italy." Katherine confessed. "A local mob boss shot him." She didn't sound upset at all.

"I knew he shouldn't have gone with you!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Well that wasn't your choice now, was it?" Katherine replied. She heard Bonnie mumble 'worthless bitch'. "Excuse me. If you wish to stay alive, I suggest you keep the comments to yourself." She stated matter-of-factly. Bonnie turned red and looked down. "Well now that we have that taken care of…what else is there?" Katherine asked.

"He wants the shipment from Ireland." Klaus joined the conversation. Katherine raised her head shocked.

"Well that just won't work. You know how important that is. There is a potential million dollar profit for each of us on that load! Why would Ric want it anyway? He doesn't even sell." Katherine wondered out loud.

Elijah was next to speak. "I'm not sure. But we can't let that get into his hands. There's no telling what he would do with it."

"We don't have time for that right now. Elena only has a few hours left. Her hallucinations have already started." Damon said motioning to the passed out girl on the couch. Katherine walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh my god. She's burning hot." Katherine winced remembering the time when Alaric had done the same thing to her. She looked around the room and towards Elijah. If it hadn't been for Elijah those three short years ago, she would have died. Elijah looked up at her and offered her a small smile. He knew what she was thinking about.

"I'm going to get the cure." Katherine stated. "He still thinks I'm dead. He won't expect it." She looked at Damon who looked at her like she was crazy. "What?!"

"How exactly do you expect to get in there? He has it surrounded. He'll see you coming." Damon reminded her.

"Simple. Tyler. He has been giving me the scoop on my loving father while I've been gone. I'm sure we can use him to get inside." Damon though about this, it might work. But if it didn't, Elena would be out of time.

"I'm in." Damon said standing up. Klaus looked at him strangely. "It's worth a shot. If we don't Elena's dead anyway." Klaus nodded. He and his siblings looked at each other before joining in. Stefan was next.

"Wherever you do brother, I'm in." Caroline and Bonnie stood with him. "We're in too." Damon smiled. They all headed to the basement to figure out the whole plan. A whole lot of yelling was involved and after few hours Elena woke up. She didn't see anyone there so she decided to head to the basement. She heard a lot of shouting earlier but it had been quiet for a while now. Slowly she made her way down the stairs, still weak from the drugs. She opened the door and looked up. She saw Damon, Klaus, and a girl she didn't recognize surrounding a large table. The girl turned around and Elena gasped. The trio quickly looked up and Damon shoved his fist in the table.

"W-who are you?" Elena got out. Katherine slowly walked over to her. Elena took a step back.

"Relax Elena. I'm Katherine." Katherine reached out for her arm but Elena jerked back.

"Why the hell do we look alike?" Katherine pressed her lips into a thin line. "D-Damon?" Elena was starting to feel light headed again.

"We're twins." Katherine said slowly. Elena just stared at her. The looked exactly alike, the only way to tell them apart was that Katherine's hair was curled while hers was straight. Elena started to feel sick to her stomach before she ran back upstairs to the bathroom. Katherine followed her.

"Elena wait! Please!" Katherine called. Elena turned around to face her.

"How come I didn't know about you? Alaric didn't say anything. D-Damon didn't tell me." Elena said disbelieving the situation. She was backed up against the wall before she slid down and held her head in her hands. Katherine's jaw tightened at the mention of their father. She went to sit beside Elena.

"I'm sure Damon didn't want to upset you. As for our father, he probably didn't mention me because he thinks I'm dead. He tried to kill me with the same drug." Elena scoffed.

"Our family is seriously screwed up." Katherine gave her a small smile. She had found out about Elena when she was 13. She wanted to meet her face to face, but Elena seemed so happy with her 'family'. When Katherine returned to tell her father he had been furious, threatening to kill her if she tried to contact her again. Katherine grew up with her father and knew how ruthless he could be, so she decided to obey. That is, until he tried to kill her just to send a message. "Tell me about it."

Elena hugged her knees before she started to cry. She was hurting all over and now she had just found out she had a sister, a twin sister at that. The crying brought back coughing, so she tried to stand up so she could go get some water, but she slipped and Katherine caught her. Katherine helped walk her over to the couch. She covered Elena up and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Just rest Elena. We're going to get the cure." Elena just nodded. She finally let her eyes close after what felt like hours. She drifted into a deep sleep.

_She suddenly sat up feeling someone putting something on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Alaric smiling down at her. She screamed out loud hoping someone would hear her. Alaric just looked strangely down at her. He went to touch her forehead again before he frowned. He brought out a needle and Elena nearly fainted. She started thrashing around and screaming but it didn't seem to help. She watched as Alaric tilted her head back, she wasn't strong enough to stop him but she was crying hysterically. "P-please s-stop." She let her eyes close tears running down her face. She started to shake rapidly before she heard someone calling her name. Quiet at first but then it got louder. "ELENA!"_

Elena opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor of the kitchen. "W-what happened?"

"You were hallucinating." Damon replied. Elena stood up before getting light headed again. Damon just reached and picked her up bridal style. "Just rest Elena. You need to save your strength." Elena was still shaking.

"A-Alaric he w-was-"Damon cut her off. "Shh…It was just a dream. You're okay." Elena buried her head in Damon's shoulder quickly falling asleep again. Damon placed her on the couch again before walking back to the basement.

"We have to do this now. The hallucinations have already started. We don't have as much time as we thought." He said walking over to his friends. Katherine let her eyes fill up with tears before she wiped them before anyone noticed. She remembered how afraid she was when it had happened to her. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.


	11. Chapter 11: New Information

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here is chapter 11! I hope you all like it! Please please please review! I'm not perfect so there will be mistakes. Don't be rude though. Please and thank you :)**

Chapter 11

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS!" Damon shouted in the basement. They only had 2 hours left to find the cure. Elena was passed out upstairs. Every plan they had come up with turned into a dead end.

"Damon you need to calm down! Screaming at everyone is not going to help." Katherine shouted.

"Look Katherine, we know you don't even want to be here, so why don't you just leave?" Klaus said taking a break from pacing the room.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I want to help Elena just as much as Damon! She's my sister. And I know what she's going through. It feels as though your whole body is slowly fading away." Katherine winced, remembering what Alaric had done to her. She felt Elijah put a hand on her shoulder. "Elijah how did you save me?" She looked up at him.

"I had connections. But before you ask, those are long gone by now. There is no way they would help me now." Elijah said.

"Wait! Tyler will know where the cure is. We just need to meet with him. We can't talk to him on the phone-"Katherine was cut off. Everyone's head turned toward the door.

"What about me?" Tyler asked smiling. Damon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Tyler had an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, I just thought you might want the cure." He held up a needle. Damon gasped then reached for it before he raised it higher.

"What the hell! Give it to me!" Damon hissed.

"Not yet. I have some questions that need answering." He said determined.

"Yeah, well how about I just shoot you." Klaus threatened.

"Now if you do that you won't know how to properly heal Elena." Tyler grabbed Damon's hand and took it off of him. "My first question is for dear Katherine here." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Now don't be like that dear. What happened to Jeremy in Italy?"

"He got killed." Katherine said quickly.

"I want the truth." Tyler said through clenched teeth. "Better hurry now, Elena has what? An hour left?"

Katherine looked at the floor before looking right in his eyes. "I got caught with the local mob up there. The only way they would let me go is if I gave them Jeremy instead. They didn't know anything about me; it was just a deal gone wrong. I did the only thing I could, I called Jeremy. He came and they shot him right in front of me." Bonnie gasped.

"You had him killed?! How could you do that?!" She cried. "Elena is never going to forgive you." She said shaking her head.

"I didn't kill him! I didn't know they would do that!" Katherine defended herself.

"But you handed him over!" Damon joined in. Klaus and his siblings just observed the exchanges.

"Alright people. Enough arguing. One more question, well information for the rest of you. This one is for you Damon." Damon squeezed his gun a little harder. "I assume your friends here don't know about how you came into this business." Damon stood up and pointed his gun at Tyler.

"Don't you dare." Damon hissed.

"Oh but Damon! They deserve to know!" Tyler faked excitement. Everyone in the room looked at Tyler then back at Damon.

"What is he talking about?" Klaus questioned. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alaric, he…he raised me. He taught me how to do this stuff." From the shocked look on everyone's face he quickly added, "But I left him as soon as I found out what he did to Isobel."

"I can't believe you never told us!" Caroline screamed. "You worked with that sick bastard! Oh my god! I worked with him for years at the diner! Why couldn't you just say something Damon!"

"Katherine you're very quiet." Elijah observed. She looked up at him.

"I already knew. That's how we met." Elijah looked hurt, before he grabbed a gun and shot Tyler in his chest. The sound made everyone jump.

"What the hell! We need him!" Katherine cried.

"No we don't. I know what to do." Elijah grabbed the needle from his pocket before running upstairs. "How much time do we have left?" He asked while everyone followed closely behind. He heard someone shout 20 minutes. He got to the living room and he didn't see Elena.

"What the hell?! Where is she?!" Klaus yelled. Damon ran around the house before he found he in his room. Laying against the bed crying.

"Elena! We have the cure you're going to be okay!" He nearly shouted making Elena jump.

"No Damon, I don't want to." Elena breathed out. Damon walked over to her and picked her up then sat her on his bed.

"What are you talking about Elena? You're going to be fine!" Damon repeated himself thinking maybe she hadn't understood.

"No! I said no! There are too many secrets. I can't handle it anymore! A-all my life I've felt so alone, and now I find out that it was all a lie. She hurt me Damon. I don't want to go back, please don't make me go back!" she begged with tears streaming down her face.

"Elena what are you talking about? You're fine now. We're going to kill Alaric, it will all be fine." He said rubbing he back.

"You d-don't understand. I remember her now. She used to come and see me when I was little. She used to give me candy and tell me I wouldn't be alone forever…" Damon looked at her like she was crazy.

"Elena who? Who came to you?" He noticed her body getting weaker. He shouted for Klaus and they all came running. "Give me the damn cure! Elena you're going to be okay." He put the needle near her arm before she grabbed her arm and tried to jerk it away.

"No please! I don't want to go back. P-please!" She cried hysterically. Everyone just looked at her confused.

"Klaus, Elijah hold her down now! We have to do this right now, before it's too late." Damon said quickly. They moved to grab her before she started screaming. Katherine left the room. It was just too much to watch someone go through that. Caroline followed her out.

"Katherine she is going to be okay." She said softly.

"I don't know what's worse. Dying now, or finding out that you're going to have to run away your whole life." Katherine said sliding down the wall with her hands in her hair. Caroline sat next to her and rubbed her back. They could still hear Elena screaming. Then they heard nothing. They looked at each other before running back into the room.

"Is she okay?" Katherine looked at Damon who had tears in his eyes and was still holding the needle in his hands.

"Why didn't you use it yet?! She's out of time!" Katherine screamed.

"I-I don't know what happened. She was screaming one minute before she started repeating someone's name and then she passed out." Katherine ran over to Damon and took the needle from his shaking hand, she then quickly emptied the contents of it into Elena's arm.

"What's wrong Damon? Why couldn't you do it?" Katherine looked at him. He was frozen there on the bed.

"She kept saying someone was going to hurt her, she said someone use to come to her when she was little and hurt her." He sounded so distant.

"Well who was it?" He just sat there before she looked at Klaus and Elijah. They looked away from her.

"Damon who was it?!" Katherine nearly screamed.

"Isobel."

**OH MY GOODNESS?! So is Isobel dead or not?! Holy cow! I hope you didn't see that coming. :D**

**Chapter 12: Elena wakes up and doesn't want to talk about what she remembers. Only one person will be able to help her deal with it. **

**Thank you guys for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Supernatural

Chapter 12

"_Isobel."_

It was nothing but silence in the room. Katherine stared at Damon. "What did you just say?" she said shocked.

"I said Isobel! Elena said that Isobel came and saw her." He shouted. He stood up and started pacing.

"No. It's not possible. Alaric killed her." Katherine shook her head.

"Well apparently he didn't do that good of a job. Elena said a woman named Isobel used to come and hurt her. I don't know why she didn't remember it though, unless…" He paused thinking.

"You don't think that…? She couldn't be! It's not possible. She wouldn't!" Katherine stated

"Think about it! It's the only thing that makes sense! Why else wouldn't she remember?!" Damon ran his hand through his hands. _This can't be happening._ "Klaus I need you to take Caroline and Bonnie home. We need to work this out." Damon spoke after a little while.

"We're not going anywhere! When Elena wakes up she is going to need us." Caroline spoke up. Bonnie just agreed with her.

"They're right mate. If you're thinking what I think you are, then things are about to get real freaky." Klaus said. Damon punched the wall; it didn't even affect his hand.

"She doesn't deserve any of this!" He shouted.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. You're going to have to tell her when she wakes up." Elijah joined in. "We'll all be downstairs." Everyone just shuffled out of the room. Damon moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Elena. She had hair sticking to her face from all the sweat. He stroked her face gently

"I'm so sorry, Elena._" _He whispered. She started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Damon looking down at her. She frowned. "W-what's wrong Damon?" She croaked. He scoffed. _Of course she would be caring about somebody else than herself._ He thought to himself.

"Nothing baby, just rest." She pushed herself up on her elbows and he helped her sit back.

"Why do you look so upset, why is my throat so soar?" she asked rubbing her throat.

"You were screaming, wait. You don't remember?" Damon looked at her confused.

"Remember what? The last thing I remember was being in the kitchen and you were helping me after I thought that Alaric was here. How did I get up here?" She said. He handed her a cup of water and she took it graciously.

"Are you sure you don't remember? Don't you remember telling us about Isobel?" She froze. She closed her eyes.

"I'm tired Damon." She said handing him the cup back. She made a move to lay back down but he stopped her.

"Elena, tell me what's wrong." Damon pulled her back. Elena shook her head quickly and shut her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong!" She yelled, he was not convinced though. He just looked at her. "I don't want to talk about it Damon. Please leave."

"Elena you need to tell me." He said. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." She rolled over, ignoring him. He huffed before getting up and walking out. He shut the door and found Caroline standing right there.

"What the hell? Were you listening in?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Are you going to tell her?" Caroline said avoiding his question.

"Tell her what? She doesn't need to know." He said rolling his eyes.

"She doesn't need to know?! What are you talking about? Frankly I'm surprised she didn't figure it out on her own. I mean how did you live in the same house as her for 6 months and not bite her?!" Caroline asked.

"Control Caroline, it's called control. I don't want her to be thrown into this life!" Damon yelled quietly. "Once she knows, that's it. There is no going back."

"Damon" Caroline started. She placed a hand on his arm. "She's been exposed to it. Whether you wanted her to or not, it's already happened. Its better she hears it from you than Alaric, or anyone else. She'll listen to you. You have to tell her now." He nodded. She walked off and he headed back into his room.

"Elena?" He questioned.

"What do you want Damon?" She replied coldly. He sat on the bed again and looked at her.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He turned her over.

"Look Damon, I told you I don't want to talk about it." She reminded him.

"I know Elena. That's not what we need to talk about. I need to tell you something." He looked away while she sat up. She looked at him telling him to continue.

"You're not going to believe me at first." He said quietly. "I'm a vampire." He whispered so she couldn't hear. "So I'm just going to show you."

"Damon what's wrong?" She said getting worried. He turned back to face her but his face had changed. He had veins under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot, he showed his fangs. She gasped and moved to get off the bed.

"Oh my g-god. Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Elena it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you." He just sat there. She was shaking and she closed her eyes tightly hoping that it was just a bad dream. She opened them again and he was still sitting there, is face back to normal.

"Oh my god Damon. I think I just hallucinated. I s-saw your face it w-was…" she couldn't finish.

"It was real Elena. I'm a vampire." She laughed. Vampires didn't exist, unless they were in the movies.

"It's not funny Damon." He just stared at her. "Oh my god. You're serious? You really think you're a vampire?" He stood up and picked her up bridal style. "Damon! What are you doing! Put me down!" She tried to wiggle free before he spoke again.

"Hold tight." She looked at him strangely before grabbing onto his neck before he vamp-sped downstairs into the basement. He sat her down and she gasped.

"H-how did you do that?" She looked at him.

"Vampire." He just looked at her.

"S-seriously? You're actually a vampire. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! You could have killed me! Why didn't you kill me?! What do you want?!" She ran her hands through her hair.

"Elena if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Your father is one too. And so is everyone upstairs. Well, except for Bonnie. She's a witch."

"My sister?" She stopped pacing and looked at him. He nodded. "How?"

"When you die with vampire blood in your system, you wake up then you have to feed. When Alaric killed her, she had my blood in her system and she came back as a vampire. But it's okay Elena. Nobody is going to hurt you." He reminded her seeing worry spread across her face.

"Okay?! Okay?! Damon, my 'father' drugged me! I could have died! You're a blood thirsty vampire Damon! How is this okay?!" She yelled, walking closer to him. "None of this is 'okay'!"

"Elena, I won't let anyone else hurt you. I promise." He told her putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped the one tear that escaped with his thumb.

"I'm afraid Damon." She said quietly looking down. He placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'm going to protect you. No matter what." He told her staring into her eyes. He leaned closer until their noses were touching.

"But-" she was cut off when he crashed her lips with his. He moved his lips with urgency. She quickly responded, but he pulled away quickly.

"No more talking." He said before picking her up by her waist placing his lips on her again. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck. Twisting his raven locks around her fingers. He slid his hands farther down to grab her ass. He squeezed it firmly which earned him a moan from her. With her lips slightly parted he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She gladly joined him. He growled before sitting her down on the nearest table. He slid his hands to the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off. She broke the kiss just to pull her shirt off before they joined again with even more passion. He moved his lips to her neck, placing kisses on the sensitive spot behind her earlobe. He moved down and left a trail of kisses down her collar bone before he moved to her breasts. He moved his hand to her back to undo her bra and he slid it off her shoulders. He put his mouth around her right one and let his hand lightly squeeze her left. She moaned and her head fell back. He wrapped his tongue around her nipple and sucked it before nipping slightly and moved to her other one. She felt him smirk against her skin. She wasn't holding back any moans while he continued. He laid her back and then moved down her stomach. He got to the tip of her shorts before removing them horribly slow. She raised her hips up so he could take them off and she felt him remove her black lace panties with them. He sat her back up and pulled her to the edge of the table. He had discarded his clothes as well before kissing her passionately. He pushed his tip to her entrance before pulling back and looking into her eyes, silently asking for permission. She responded by putting her hands around his neck pulling him in for another kiss. He smirked against her before slowly pushing in. He pushed the rest the way of in and didn't move for a second, knowing she would have to adjust to his size. She squeezed her eyes shut before she wrapped her legs around him, begging him to move.

"God Elena…you're so tight." He growled. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. She screamed with pleasure. He repeated the action faster again and again until she placed her head on his neck.

"Fuck Damon…" She moaned. "I'm so close…"

"I know baby, me too…" He grunted moving at an inhumane speed. By now he had completely picked her up off the table and was holding her up slamming their bodies together.

"Come with me baby…" That sent her over the edge as she hit her climax he followed closely behind. She fell limp against his body and he laid her on the small bed that occupied the basement. He pulled out of her and she gasped at the loss of contact with him. She rested her head on his chest while he played with her hair. He could hear the blood pumping through her veins before he shot up and got dressed before going to the door.

"Damon! Wait! Where are you going?" Elena yelled getting up to put her clothes on. She ran over to him and turned him around. She saw his face had changed. He tried to pull away but she ran her fingers under his eyes before kissing him softly. It wasn't filled with urgency before. But it had a tender meaning behind it, something that told him it was okay. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Damon, it's okay. You don't have to hide." She smiled at him. He pecked her lips before looking down.

"I'm hungry Elena, I have to go." He said. He looked up to see her pulling her hair to the side. "What the hell Elena? I don't want to hurt you." He said through his teeth.

"Damon. I want you to. I don't want you to drink from anyone else." He looked at her and she just stared back at him. "Just…please be gentle." He smiled and kissed her before replying.

"Of course." He smiled then kissed her lips again, kissing his way down her neck. He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and heard her moan. He moved down more, nipping at the skin between her neck and shoulder. He slowly bit into her, moaning at the taste of her blood. He drew his head back relishing the taste before he moved back in and sucked more. He gripped onto her body and biting more fiercely. He got so lost in the feeling that he didn't hear her heart beat starting to fade. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her head hung to the side. She smiled weakly at him before he cursed and picked her up and vamp-sped back to his room. He laid her down then bit into his wrist. She looked at him like he was crazy before he pushed it towards her mouth. She wanted to puke at the taste of blood. He stared at her. His pupils dilated and he spoke.

"Elena, it will help you heal. Drink." She immediately took his hand and drank hungrily. He closed his eyes when she started making noises. He wanted to rip her clothes off and keep her stuck in bed all day. Continuously making love to her until she forgot her own name. He growled before pulling his arm away hastily.

"Alright missy. That's enough for you." He eyed her.

"How did you do that Damon? Before, I thought I was going to through up. Then you looked at me and told me to do it and instantly it tasted amazing." Elena said while she wiped her mouth. He sighed.

"It's called compulsion. It's like a vampire super power. Look there is a lot of things that are going to be needing explaining. But right now, all I can think about is tearing your clothes off and kissing Every. Square. Inch. Of. Your. Body." He stated rather bluntly. She gasped and blushed slightly before regaining her composure. She smirked mischievously and he tilted his head to the side.

"Then what's stopping you?" She asked seductively. He growled before pulling her into a deep kiss, and just like that they were at it again.

**Holy cow! That was a long chapter to right! I hope you guys liked it xD I wasn't sure if they were going to be supernaturals in it. But I decided to do it anyways! Please review! They keep me going :) bye lovelies!**

**Chapter 13: Elena talks about Isobel after some convincing from Damon and the rest of the gang try to come up with a possible way to find her. **


	13. Chapter 13: Trust

Chapter 13

After a long night of being together Damon and Elena headed downstairs to find that everyone had crashed there. Elena smirked and walked over to Caroline and screamed in her ear.

"Rise and shine!" She screamed close to her ear. Caroline jumped up from the floor and onto Klaus and held onto him tightly while squeezing her eyes shut. Elena was doubled over laughing while Caroline gave her the death stare.

"I can't believe you, Elena!" She quickly got off of Klaus who was starting to snicker. "I don't want to hear a peep out of you mister." She pointed at Klaus who held his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry Caroline…I j-just couldn't…help it!" Elena said trying to catch her breath from all the laughing. Caroline just rolled her eyes while everyone else started to get up.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked groggily. Caroline huffed and pointed to Elena.

"Ask her!" She shouted.

"Oh, come on Care. I didn't mean to! I just needed a good laugh." Elena admitted. Caroline scoffed then ran over to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're feeling better." Elena hugged her back before Bonnie joined them.

"Alright, enough with the wishy washy..." Damon spoke up. "We have a lot to do, first we need to figure out this thing about Isobel. Then we need to deal with Alaric, who I'm sure isn't going to be too pleased to find out Isobel is a vamp-"

"Damon?" Elena interrupted. Damon looked at her. "Can I just have one last day before we have to jump into this? I mean I literally just found out I had a twin, after being on my death bed. Who just so happens to be a vampire." She stated matter-of-factly. Katherine looked at Damon with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I had to tell her." Damon defended.

"Why didn't any of you tell me this before? And Damon, you said vampire blood heals anything. Why couldn't you just give me that after Alaric nearly had me killed?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Our blood does heal_ almost _anything. When Katherine was injected with the same stuff, we tried. But it's like her body rejected it. We didn't even take a chance with you." Damon answered.

"I'd like to speak to my sister alone." Elena looked at Damon.

"But Elena-"

"Now." She said confidently. Everyone shuffled downstairs to the basement. Elena walked into the kitchen and Katherine followed.

"Elena-"Katherine started.

"Damon said you knew about me. Why wouldn't you tell me Katherine? If you knew I was your sister why didn't you come and tell me? I lived a lie my whole life Katherine!" Elena said raising her voice, getting frustrated. Katherine just looked down.

"Look Elena…I tried to contact you. But when Alaric found out he threatened to kill me and you. Besides you looked so happy. You had a family! I had nothing! Alaric raised me in all of this and I had no one Elena, absolutely no one!" Katherine defended. Elena made her way around the counter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Can you tell me how you became a vampire?" Elena said looking at her.

"A couple of days before, Damon and I had got into a fight with some of Alaric's men…I got hurt really bad and Damon fed me his blood. When Alaric drugged me, Elijah didn't get to me in time. I died with Damon's blood in my system and I woke up with Elijah by my side. I never wanted this Elena. You shouldn't either. It's so hard to control sometimes." Katherine stared right at Elena. Elena nodded. She took a step closer and both girls hugged each other tightly. They let a few tears fall before they pulled away.

"I'm so sorry you didn't have a real family." Elena said sadly. Katherine smiled at her before letting it fall.

"I'm sorry you didn't know who you really were." They hugged once more before heading downstairs to see the others.

"So I guess that day of no vampires isn't going to happen?" Elena joked. Damon looked at her mournfully while a few of the others laughed. "What's the plan?"

"I need you to tell me about Isobel Elena." Damon walked up to her. Elena shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't remember much. I just remember a couple times while I was playing on the playground she used to come up to me." Elena walked over to the table with all the different types of weapons. Damon followed her.

"Elena you said she hurt you." Damon reminded her. Elena picked up a .45 Pistol and spun it around her finger.

"I don't remember saying that Damon." Damon rolled his eyes before looking at Klaus. Klaus nodded and came up beside her. She spun around while Damon held her arms behind her and Klaus grabbed her head and looked into her eyes.

"Damon? What are you doing brother?" Stefan spoke up after being silent the whole night. He suddenly widened his eyes when he realized. "Damon don't. She will never forgive you."

"Klaus don't you dare!" Caroline shouted. Klaus just ignored her and continued. Rebekah who had also been pretty quiet looked at Klaus.

"Klaus! Don't take the only thing she has left." She said sternly. Klaus looked at her then at Caroline before squeezing his eyes shut and looking back at Elena. Rebekah scoffed.

"Damon! Let go of me!" Elena shouted. Damon only gripped tighter. "Elena we don't have time for this! We have to stop them!" Damon nodded at Klaus before Klaus's eyes dilated.

"Elena. Tell us about Isobel." Elena closed her eyes while a tear escaped.

"My parents took me to her every afternoon when I was little. They said she was my aunt. She used to grab me and bite me. Then she would threaten to hurt my parents if I told them what she did. Then she would look at me and tell me to forget, and I did." Katherine gasped. Damon immediately let go of Elena and she fell to the ground on her knees. He put his hand over his mouth and walked to the opposite side of the room to get a drink.

"Why the hell would she feed off of her own daughter?! It doesn't make any sense. She was supposed to be dead. I saw her body for god's sake!" He screamed.

"Maybe she had known Alaric would come after her. She had someone turn her before he got the chance to kill her." Caroline spoke. "But Damon, you had no right to do that to Elena!" She nudged Bonnie and she nodded.

Bonnie walked over to Damon and said a few words that sounded like something in Latin. He gripped his head and fell to the floor screaming. Bonnie smirked then walked back over to Caroline and Katherine.

Damon was breathing heavy. "WHAT THE HELL BONNIE?!" Bonnie simply pointed at Elena crying on the floor. Damon stood back up after catching his breath and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to a crying Elena and made an attempt to touch her shoulder. She jerked away before standing up and walking over to Katherine.

"Elena I'm sorry! It had to be done!" He shouted. Katherine simply flipped him off before hugging her sister. Damon just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going out. Stefan? You coming?" Damon looked at Stefan who looked at Caroline.

She looked at him with big eyes before he shrugged and followed, he stopped when Rebekah pulled his arm and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and then picked her up and kissed her deeply. He She smirked when he put her down and walked off.

Klaus kissed Caroline on the cheek. "Watch him Nik." Caroline pulled him in for a deeper kiss on the lips. Klaus wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her one last peck. He pulled away and called out while he was heading to the stairs.

"We'll be back, love." He said in his annoyingly sexy accent. "Let's go Elijah." Elijah looked at Katherine and the two shared a smile. Rebekah looked at Katherine with her eyebrows

**Okay guys that's chapter 13. I hope it's okay. Next chapter will be extra long ;) Please review! I decided to make Katherine and Elena close in this story. Caroline and Klaus are together, as you saw haha. And not to spoil it but Katherine and Elijah will eventually be together ;) I totally ship them! :D PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! I'm only getting one review from the same person each time. Don't get me wrong I literally love you for that! But does nobody else like my story? :'(**


	14. Chapter 14: Road Trip

Chapter 14

Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebekah sat together in Damon's basement, while the guys had been gone for at least two hours now. Elena had eventually got over the fact the Damon had Klaus compel her, but she was seriously pissed off and the girls completely agreed with her.

"I mean what gives him that right?! It was my decision if I wanted to bring it up or not! I could have just told him where she was, but no. Klaus just had to compel me!" Elena shouted, pacing the room. Caroline looked at her.

"Wait. You know where Isobel is?" She asked confused. Elena shrugged.

"Well I mean, I saw her what, two years ago? She was in New York." Elena replied. Rebekah and Katherine had spent most of the time drinking, but quickly joined in at the mention of Isobel.

"Well what are we doing here? Let's go get the bitch." Katherine said grabbing her leather jacket.

"Shouldn't we tell the guys? I don't think Klaus is going to be too pleased if we just up and leave." Caroline reminded them. Elena huffed.

"Well they shouldn't have left then! I'm going, are you coming or not?" Elena stated. Caroline rolled her eyes before nodding as they headed upstairs.

"I'm going to stay here, in case they come back." Bonnie told them. They all hugged one another before getting into Damon's Camaro. Caroline kept talking about how it was a bad idea while everyone else tried to ignore her.

"He's going to be so pissed we took his car." Caroline spoke after they had passed the 'Exiting Louisiana' sign. "Why couldn't we just fly? This is going to be a long drive." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Okay control-freak. You need to shut up before I make you shut up." Rebekah threatened. Katherine, who had been driving, stopped so they could get gas. Everyone got out so they could grab a snack.

"Excuse me for being cautious." Caroline huffed sarcastically. Rebekah hissed showing her vampire features before Caroline did the same.

"GUYS! Stop it! I am not going to sit in this car for god knows how long, if you two are going to keep arguing! Caroline please for god's sake keep your opinions to yourself! If you don't want to be here then be my guest and get the hell-"Elena was cut off mid-rant.

"Shh!" Katherine shushed her.

"What the-?"Katherine put her hand over Elena's mouth. Katherine pointed to her ear and Elena looked at her confused.

"_Yes I'm almost to New Orleans. Yes! I'll get the girl! I KNOW! The human twin! FOR GOD'S SAKE I GET IT! Yes. I'm sorry, won't happen again…yes, bye." A man's voice spoke._

"Katherine?" Elena asked completely lost. Rebekah looked knowingly at Katherine before heading into the gas station with Caroline.

"Someone is trying to find you." Katherine warned her. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Why can't people leave me the fuck alone?!" She shouted before Katherine slapped her hand against her mouth. Elena pushed her hand away. "Stop doing that!"

"Shout why don't you?! Keep quiet. I'm going to go find out what's taking so long." She said before walking off.

"_I'm just saying you didn't have to snap his neck! He was just minding his own business." Caroline shouted. Rebekah rolled her eyes again before responding._

"_At least it wasn't yours…" she mumbled. They brought the man into the back of the store. Rebekah let go of his arms before she pushed him into a chair, tying his hand behind his back._

"_Who the hell are you?" She asked. The man just smirked. _

"_Like I'd tell you." Caroline broke the end off of a broom and stabbed his leg. He screamed in pain. Rebekah just smirked._

"_Glad to see I'm rubbing off on you!" Caroline laughed before returning her attention to the man._

"_Are you going to tell us who you are? Or shall we do this the hard way?" Caroline asked devilishly holding up another piece of the broom._

"_God! Crazy bitch…" He mumbled. "My name is John. I work for Isobel." Rebekah flashed over and stabbed his other leg and he screamed again. "Fuck! I told you who I was!" Rebekah shrugged._

"_Well, you made me angry. What kind of psycho path, would work for Isobel? Unless…what did she offer you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The guy just ignored her and looked at the door._

"_What is taking you guys so long?!" A girl shouted._

"_Katherine?" The man questioned. Katherine walked in and looked at the man with wide eyes._

"John? What the hell are you doing here?" Both blondes looked at the two with confusion.

"Ask your two friends here! I thought you were still in Italy. What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I found my sister…Elena" Katherine smiled.

"Your sister is Elena? Wait. Isobel is your mother?" John questioned raising an eyebrow. Katherine looked at him confused.

"Yeah, her names Elena? Wait. You're working for Isobel?!" Katherine raised her voice. John let out an evil laugh.

"I like to call it a partnership." John corrected.

"Hold up. How do you two know each other?" Rebekah cut in.

"We used to work together with Alaric in Italy. He left after Jeremy got killed." Katherine informed them. "I had no idea he was working for Isobel though." She looked at him angrily.

"As lovely as the reunion is. I have things to get to. Where is the lovely Elena? Isobel desperately wants to see her daughter." John sadistically stated.

"Why doesn't she want Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"I have no clue. I was just told to bring the human one back." John rolled his eyes before continuing. "I do know that she said something about a spell." Katherine looked at John confused. She looked out the window checking on Damon's car she searched for Elena but didn't see her.

"I'm going to go check on Elena." Katherine told Caroline and Rebekah. The girls nodded.

"You left Elena alone? Probably not the best idea…do you have any idea how many people Isobel has after-"He was cut off when Rebekah stabbed him in the heart. The girls looked at Katherine worriedly before they all vamp-sped to Damon's car.

"Elena?!" Katherine shouted. They saw Damon's car sitting there, but no sign of Elena. "FUCK!" She shouted. She ran her hands through her hair. She tried dialing her cell-phone. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Elena? Are you okay?!" Katherine asked worriedly.

"Elena's not available at the moment, can I take a message?" A male voice responded.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :) In that last little review post. I meant to say I would NOT do the thing where you have to review. I pinky swear! I would never do that! :) Pleeease keep reviewing. Bye lovelies! **


	15. Chapter 15: Found

Chapter 15

"_Elena?!" Katherine shouted. She saw Damon's car but didn't see Elena. "FUCK!" Katherine ran her hands through her brown curls. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Elena's number, someone picked up on the third ring._

"_Elena? Elena are you okay?" Katherine spoke quickly. _

"_Elena's not available at the moment. Can I take a message?" A male voice responded._

"Who is this? Where's Elena?" Katherine shouted into the phone. She didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine…I'm hurt you don't recognize my voice." Katherine spun around and relief flooded her face. Damon was holding a very upset looking Elena by her arm.

"DAMON. What the hell?! I thought someone had actually taken Elena!" Katherine shouted.

"You shouldn't have taken my car." Damon stated. Elena tried pushing herself away from his vice-like grip, but Damon just pulled her closer. "Elena and I need to talk so Stefan will take you home." He gestured towards the black SUV in the parking lot. Rebekah and Caroline had already gone over there.

"I don't think Elena wants to talk to you Damon." Katherine told him.

"I don't care what she wants Katherine. Her and I will take my care back while you go with Stefan. Now Katherine." Damon glared at her. Katherine just rolled her eyes before giving a quick hug to Elena and walking off. Damon pulled Elena to his blue Camaro and starting the engine. They pulled onto the busy highway.

"Elena-" Damon attempted after a little while but was quickly cut off.

"Don't Damon. I don't care what you have to say. You compelled me! You actually forced me to tell you something. You promised me Damon." Elena said looking out the window. Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "This isn't the way back. Where are we going?" She asked looking at Damon for the first time.

"Just a little detour… don't worry." He smirked. Elena didn't reply just looked back out the window. "Technically Elena, _I_ didn't compel you. Klaus did." He told her rather proud himself. Elena rolled her eyes before facing him.

"Fuck you Damon. You held me back and told him to do it! I can't believe you would even go there." Elena said through clenched teeth.

"Look Elena, I'm sorry okay? We needed the information about Isobel and you weren't helping. I know it was hard to bring it all back up but-"

"Damon you have no fucking clue what you brought up. No clue. Please just leave me alone! I hate you and I never want to speak to you again!" She shouted. At this Damon pulled the car over. "Elena opened the car door and began walking away." Damon cursed and vamp-sped up to her, he turned her around and she looked extremely pissed off before she brought her hand up to smack him, hard. Damon made a growling noise before grabbing her wrist tightly. She gasped when she saw his eyes turn red and purple veins come out under his eyes.

"Don' . .Again." He said through clenched teeth. Elena had wide eyes and tried to get her wrist out of his grip. "Elena stop! I'm not going to hurt you, god!" He sighed before letting go. Elena dropped to the ground and put her hands in her dark brown hair. Damon sat down next to her. "Elena what's really wrong?"

After a few minutes she sighed. "I have no one anymore. Everyone has left me. My parents are dead, Alaric wants to kill me. And now my mother wants to kill me! Jeremy is dead and I have a sister who I barely know! I have nobody." She cried looking down at the ground. Damon felt his heart clench at hearing those words come out of her mouth. He gently grabbed her face with his hands forcing her to look at him. Her brown eyes were filled with unshed tears that threatened to leak at any second.

"Elena don't say that. You have me, I promise I will always be here for you." He told her. He meant every word but Elena shook her head.

"No Damon! You took the one thing I had left. How can I trust you?" She desperately asked him. Damon looked down for a second before looking back up at her with determination in his eyes.

"I am sorry for forcing you to tell me about Isobel, I really am. You have to understand though; I did what I had to do to protect you. And I would do it again if I had to." Elena stood up and started walking away.

"Damn it Damon! Stop protecting me! I can take care of myself!" She shouted, not turning back.

"Stop running away Elena! That's all you keep doing, running! If you can take care of yourself then prove it. Stop running." He challenged her. She cursed him before spinning back around to find him within inches of her. She gasped when she felt his hands pull her waist in closer to him.

"Damon what are-?" She was cut off when his lips crashed with hers. The kiss was filled with urgency as they moved together. She wrapped her hands in his raven black hair while he moved his hands farther down to her butt. She suddenly pulled away and he looked at her with confusion and hunger in his eyes.

She caught her breath before speaking again. "No Damon. Don't look at me like that! You can't just expect me to kiss you and think everything is alright. You just can't." She breathed. Damon mumbled a quiet "I'm sorry" before she gripped his arms and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Elena?" Damon questioned after he pulled away.

"Shut up." She said quickly before kissing him again. He wasted no time before picking her up and smirking against her lips. She rolled her eyes as they continued to kiss each other hungrily. He vamp-sped to his car and sat her on the hood. Elena gripped his shirt while he moved his lips down her neck and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. He moved farther down. Right when he was about to pull her shirt up he backed up and fell to his knees falling forward. She looked at him with confusion.

"Damon? What's wr-Oh my god." Someone was standing behind him with holding a stake that was previously stabbed in Damon's stomach. She tried to jump off the car but she felt a strong pair of hands grab her and put a piece of cloth over her mouth and nose. She screamed trying to break free when she saw the world getting darker. The last thing she saw was two men throwing her into the back of a black SUV before she blacked out.

"Oh Elena. Isobel is going to be so happy." A dark voice said pulling away.

**Okay guys there's chapter 15. Please review! I'm not gonna update till I get at least 3 reviews. So PLEASE! :) Bye lovelies! **


End file.
